Purple Feathers And Green Fur
by Dazardz
Summary: Tsubasa, the hard worker at the WBBA. He does extra work to take care of his friend and roomate Yu, and Hikaru is there to partially support him. When a gang confront him and things don't go well, the person he hates, Kyoya Tategami is face to face with him.
1. Tension Build

**A/N(Author Note): Those use to the show 'Beyblade Metal Series' should know all about all the characters, organizations, scenes and settings in this story. For those who are new to Beyblade, or have randomly come to the category of Beyblade, in this story, I ramble on about explanations of some things about organizations and characters etc. Sorry about this to everybody that is used to Beyblade... deal with it. XD**

He's probably 18 by now. He's a tall, slightly muscular boy, even though you won't notice anything muscular their at all. With long silver-grey hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Most of the time, Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders that shows a little part of his stomach. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also keeps his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. Tsubasa works overtime everyday at the WBBA. Yeah, that huge organization that is the source of all good beyblading, a hobby that Tsubasa has now took up. He's been doing this all the time lately because he needs the money to care for himself, and the other blonde menace that lives with him. Yu Tendo. It's the time of the year when you'll be either forced or want to buy many things, the shops are packed. But it's also dark, maybe so black outside that you couldn't even see certain shadow's get the surprise attack on you...

He moved his pair of shoes forwards, onto the carpet laid out on the floor in front of his door. Lights turn on. A small yawn breaks free of Tsubasa's breath and Tsubasa knocks on the door. While waiting for Yu, he starts planning ahead his day tomorrow. Yu is about 9 or 10, Tsubasa doesn't remember. Their good friends, but Yu is occasionally that troublesome thorn in you side that your desperate to remove. Now, what did Tsubasa try to do? Oh yeah, tomorrow. His mind wasn't quite focused enough, and his eyes was browning sore from all around. Not to forget, he'll have to avoid Gingka who is next door to him, Gingka always wants to hang out with him and the others, but Tsubasa just needs to work, when your 18 that's something you need to take seriously. On the other door next to Tsubasa is Kyoya Tategami. They don't like each other at all, you could say they're enemies. Well that's what Tsubasa thinks. They just like to insult each other when ever they see each other, but Tsubasa still likes to avoid him for that too. Tsubasa yawns again, and starts making a beat with his foot until a little blonde haired door peaks out of the top window asking who it is.

"Good job Yu, never open the door without knowing who it is." Tsubasa lectures him. "Yeah yeah I know, hold on." Yu moans as he runs down the stairs. He really gets lectured all the time, it annoys him. Yu unlocked the door and ran back up to his room. Tsubasa closes and locks the door behind him as he steps in, but when he looks at the house, it's covered in dirt. And his Eagle is on the table glaring at a bowl of Cheerios. Tsubasa isn't getting much sleep tonight, he would wake up late if he didn't have his alarm clock.

* * *

*Diiiiiiiiiiiiing!*

Another yawn, a couple of stretches. And then Tsubasa jumps out of bed at 5:00 AM, strips out of his pajamas in the bathroom and has a shower. After so much chaos last night, he needed some refreshment. Some hot steamy water that crept down Tsubasa's spine was one of the most amazing feelings ever. He's ready and packed in 10 minutes, he then leaves a note that even Yu might be able to read and walks out. The slam of the door from Tsubasa leaving wakes little Yu up, like always, and Yu approaches the goes to the kitchen table. This happens everyday, there are snacks and children friendly kitchen utensils and a note that Tsubasa left for Yu. Yu is getting bored of this, he might as well hang out with Kenta, a green-haired friend at the same age, except more mature. He spends time with the older friends though, like Gingka or Kyoya, about 12-14. But Yu doesn't want to let Tsubasa down so he'll probably bring the Eagle. Eagle is Tsubasa's pet, and his name is... Eagle. Kenta will like it for sure. Reaching over the table and also triggering some not stretched muscles, Yu reaches over to the middle of the table and pulls the note off of the bowl that he is sure is covering a cake. Yu then proceeds to read it.

_Dear Yu._

_I've left to work early, as I have been doing latel- I'm not gonna be mature- even in a note. I know you don't understand me. Yo, I left early dawg- I CAN'T DO THIS. Anyway, I'll make it up to you with some ice cream that I'll get from the WBBA. There are some snacks and vegetables around the table, EAT THE VEGETABLES! Oh, what's the point. I wish I could sigh over a note you know, because there's no way your going to eat the veggies, we both know that. I bet you nodded. There are also some food for Eagle in the middle next to a sweet surprise that I've covered with the bowl. I'm pretty sure you already know it's cake too, man it's so hard to surprise you. If you are going to play out, make sure you don't stay out too late, I don't want you getting hurt. But if you must, make sure you are with someone like Madoka or Gingka or... Kyoya. Kenta won't be enough, he needs somebody there too, have a nice day, I'm sure you are smart enough to figure out something to do for yourself. You can make drinks right? I think I'm right... have a nice day.  
_

_From Tsubasa.  
_

_P.S. (Yu, that means I forgot to say something) try not to mess up the place, I just cleaned it. _

_I still know your going to wreck the place like a blizzard hit only our home directly.  
_

Yu placed the note on the food for Eagle and opened the bowl, got a spoon and started eating all of the cake that was there. If he is sick he is gonna have a bad time, good thing Tsubasa left a list

of numbers and a phone right next to the TV screen if he ever needed help. Although he doubt's that he is gonna need help._  
_

* * *

"Hikaru, how's life?" Tsubasa asks as she enters his office.

"As usual, perfectly fine. But that question was a little unusual? Are you okay, because you look like you haven't got much sleep." Hikaru questions, her curiosity begins to grow but she probably doesn't have to worry. Hikaru wears a dark blue suit, consisting of a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt she wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears black high heels. On her left wrist she wears a red ribbon.

"It really is nothing, I'm fine, it's just that Yu- I thought that it wasn't even noticeable that I was tired." Tsubasa said putting his head down and reading letters.

"Tsubasa, you of all people know that sleep is important, you should have a break from all this hard and long work. Why do you even take extra?" Hikaru asks.

"Stop asking me questions, and it's obviously to deal with Yu. He needs stuff basically, like ice cream of course. He always empty's my wallet with that, and then I don't have much money to buy him medicine for when he is sick and when he is sick I just-"

"That's enough Tsubasa. I'm getting you off work early, and I'll also help take care of Yu, and you." Hikaru insisted.

"Hikaru you don't have to." Tsubasa said while looking at his untouched lunch and then back to marking his letters.

"You haven't even had lunch! It's 4:00 pm! Don't even think about saying no to me because you know quite well that you will regret it." Hikaru said smiling.

"I guess I can't win against you, thanks hone- I mean thanks Hikaru." Tsubasa and Hikaru blushed, but Hikaru dropped the some notes on his table and walked out. As she reached the elevator, she said something.

"Eat that lunch."

* * *

Much like every other night, the sun has subsided and the stars are glowing again. Tsubasa is walking home alone. Hikaru texted him that she was already at his house, how he had to thank her so much. He secretly loves her anyway, he would do anything for her, he'd probably do the same for Yu, sometimes. Yu is like a little brother to him. The moon was bright today, it enlightened the streets. Also the street lights. Tsubasa noticed something moving, it was from the ground. It was like a group of shadow's expanding, as soon as he turned around and he was pushed over, his head crashed on the ground and all his hard work for a week landed into a bush. The older group threatened to kill him if he didn't give them his money, so he just did. After this sudden assault finished within a couple minutes, they ended it by cutting a large line down his right arm, Tsubasa felt so dead, although it was just his arm. He was able to stand up, but he was on the floor for 10 minutes of shock. When he finally stood, he reached for his work with his left hand, but his right arm's pain held him back. So he turned around and walked home hoping that nothing would come again for the night. He was strong enough to not enough shred a tear.

Eventually, he got to the alleyway where his door is. His right arm leaving blood trails, it was noticeable on how it was so painful. And the one that noticed it was Kyoya. Face to face with Tsubasa right now was Kyoya, Tsubasa hoped that something insecure would just save him from emotional pain right now.

**A/N: Do you like it so far? It shouldn't be too long before the 2nd chapter, but it will be quick with quick reviews. Poor Tsubasa...**


	2. Anti - Anticipation

"You of all people... I end up running into YOU. I don't have time for your insults right now." Tsubasa muttered turning to his door. He struggled to get the keys out of his pocket, he didn't want Yu to open the door and see Tsubasa like this. Yu is probably worried about why he is so late, after all, it's 12:00PM or maybe Hikaru is giving him such a fun time. He does not to return the favor to Hikaru, but that's the least of his problems. Eventually, after hearing painful struggles, Kyoya made the most stupidest decision in his life. "Do you want to come stay over at my place?" Kyoya asked, looking above at the dark sky.

"Well that was sudden. Why would I? You would probably poison me or something." Tsubasa moaned, further trying to get the keys out of his pocket.

"Well, take a look at you. Your arm is wounded, you cant get your damn keys out of your pocket and I'm pretty sure you don't want Yu seeing you like this, and Gingka would probably see you eventually. He hasn't knocked for me lately." Kyoya insisted. Tsubasa didn't expect something like this, but Kyoya looks serious. Did Kyoya honestly expect Tsubasa to just trust him, the ENEMY. So, the most obvious question slips out of Tsubasa.

"Why should I trust you?" Tsubasa asks. Kyoya anticapted the question as well, but he couldn't explain it. But the words just flew out of his mouth. "Because why would I help the likes of you? You obviously aren't in a good state, so it'll be hard to insult you like this. And I saw Hikaru enter your house, which you probably know by now. And you know, that I know, that you know, you both like each other too..." This got Tsubasa thinking even more, but he didn't think long. He didn't have the energy to do anything else.

"But- your not nice... fine then, I can't say no." Tsubasa sighed and tried to get to the next door, but he couldn't do it easily. Kyoya tortured himself by putting an arm on Tsubasa to help him walk like a mentally sane person. Suddenly, the thought occurred to Kyoya; was Tsubasa actually sane at the moment in time? Kyoya unlocked his door, and then pair stepped in. His house was cleaner than Tsubasa had first anticipated. A giant statue, or you could say sculpture of a lion was right next to the window. It's face growling through the window, and the back of it was what Kyoya would see everyday. That's something that Tsubasa expected, after getting things he didn't expect for a while. "If you need a shower or need to clean up, it's the last door when you arrive upstairs. If you need something to eat, look for it in the kitchen, your better be smart enough to figure it out. I'll be watching TV if you need me, I hope you don't remember where the TV is. Oh, I'll also text Hikaru, I doubt you have your phone." Kyoya said, smirking and jumping onto his big sofa. Tsubasa checked his pocket, and yeah, his phone was stolen. Things get worse little by little each second. Instantly, Tsubasa went to the room that held a shower and cleaned himself up. Like every over time, hot steam and soft water cooled Tsubasa's mind and gave him a fresh feeling. He was probably going to sleep over, so where was the bed? He'll have to ask after he's had something to eat and cleaned himself up, meanwhile Kyoya was messaging Hikaru.

_Yo Hikaru. Tsubasa is staying over at mine for tonight, he is... well... something bad- I MEAN AWKARD happened. Don't tell Yu, I'm pretty sure Tsubasa doesn't want him to know bout this. Your good with excuses right? I trust you. Take care of Yu kay, because I don't want this guy blaming me if something bad happens to Yu. See ya XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**(Goes on forever, how every long you think it lasts... it's longer.)**_

* * *

Hikaru instantly received the message. While she read it, Yu was watching cartoons and eating popcorn. Half of the time, the little blonde rascal was just chewing it and spitting it out at any character he hated that was on the TV screen. Hikaru was in a messy kitchen trying to get a night snack ready for Yu. He isn't too young, so he doesn't need a bedtime story she thought. Hikaru was starting to get worried after she finished reading Kyoya's message. Because, seriously. Hikaru and everyone else in the damn town knows that both of them are enemies. She likes Tsubasa as well, but can't admit it. It was 12:30 pm, so it was probably time for Yu and Hikaru to get some sleep, she needed rest after hearing something like this, she tried not to take it too seriously though, she could be fooling herself.

"Yu Tendo! Bed Time!" Hikaru shouted from across the kitchen, she heard the TV turn off, and take a big sigh after thinking Yu wouldn't fight back. But a couple seconds later she heard, "NO!" and the sound of an explosion followed by a popular cartoon character(Tom from Tom & Jerry)screaming his eyes out.

Gosh, how does Tsubasa put this little rascal to bed. This might take long.

* * *

Tsubasa and Kyoya were already sleeping. Tsubasa was on Kyoya's bed, and Kyoya was sleeping on the couch in the main room. An alarm clock had been setup to wake Tsubasa up in time, and Kyoya would try to ensure him a little safety. This is just too weird. But there is one thing that Tsubasa was confused about, an enemy suddenly being nice. Tsubasa, the spy, certainly felt something cold happening. But after all, in the morning he still had to say thank you to Kyoya.

**A/N: Chapter came really early because I was bored, but that made it become short. Of course the story is not over yet, still some chapters to go, or maybe a bunch. Thank you reviews, favourite'ers? And followers. Special thanks to Style 1234, that review made me get up and write the story, especially the ending. Also, dreamlily, I read some of your stories, they're great. Just wait for the next chapter! :)  
**


	3. Exposed

*Yawn*

"Wow. What a comfortable bed, I actually didn't have a nightmare in my sleep..." Tsubasa said to himself. The alarm clock was still ringing because Tsubasa had no clue how Kyoya's alarm clock worked. And he was pretty sure that when the alarm clock started ringing, he heard a growl. Tsubasa didn't go back to his house, so he didn't wear a nightgown last night, and he doesn't have anything else on apart from his working clothes. He looked scruffy right now anyway, he couldn't go to work looking like he is now. He took a small look into the main room to see Kyoya watching TV again. It was on a nature channel, but that wasn't a surprise to Tsubasa. Tsubasa thought for a moment. Going back to Kyoya's room would no absolutely nothing, but actually talking to the suddenly helpful boy might be interesting.

"Morning Kyoya." Tsubasa said. The effort to shake of his tiredness was hard, he still made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Whatever Tsubasa... are you going to work today?" Kyoya questioned. "I really don't know. To be honest, I wouldn't go looking like this. But I'm not showing myself to Yu and Hikaru, that would hurt me even more. I really want to go, but looking like this, I'm not." Tsubasa muttered, he frowned upon himself and was pretty much in disappointment. "Well, if you follow me, I'm pretty sure you can find some suitable clothes." Kyoya smirked and walked into another room that was on the upper floor. Tsubasa followed him and was led to a closet filled with suits and ties. "Why do you have all this stuff?" Instantly questioned. "Well, if you tell anyone this, you wont be able to tell anyone anything again. But I save these, for if I ever actually get the chance to take Madoka out." Kyoya said, a little frightened. "Well if it even things out, I like Hikaru. Although, I may be a little old for her. It will probably never happen..." Tsubasa said. "Well, of the track of romance. I need to get you to work." Kyoya grinned.

* * *

Hikaru was preparing to leave, although she would leave at 11:00 am with Yu. After the night she had putting Yu to bed, she finally realized why Tsubasa had bags under his eyes all the time. Kyoya and Tsubasa had already left, and it was 10:00 right now. She was almost done getting ready, until she heard a knock on the door. Gingka Hagane. It was clear that Gingka was knocking, because you could see a bunch of red hair through the door window. Hikaru opened the door, and Gingka had the most confused look on his face. "Hikaru?"

"If your looking for Tsubasa he has gone to work with Kyoya and I'm gonna leave with Yu soon. So your better off going away right now and going to Tsubasa's office in the WBBA at 12:00." Hikaru said. She closed the door on his face before Gingka had the chance to say anything. Yu was also fairly ready. He had his emergency gummy bears, and some ice cream in a bowl. He brought some picture books to entertain himself, because reading surely isn't his thing.

Surprisingly, Gingka actually left to the WBBA. He has been bored the past couple of days too, just like most people. He also didn't get to talk to his father that much, who is also the president of the WBBA. He wouldn't have much time to talk to him anyway. Madoka has been keeping him company for a while, mostly because they like each other, but just like everyone else can't, they won't admit it. Today, Madoka went on a journey with Kenta to learn about history, which would surely bore Gingka out of his mind. Gingka is pretty popular though. On his way to the WBBA, he was slowed down by some people that wanted to battle him, and that really put some life into Gingka. He reached his destination and was in the elevator. The elevator had some cooling music, which took the life back out of Gingka. Although, it did help Gingka think. Should he visit his father or Tsubasa first? He misses both of them so much, to the same level. But he was sure that his father was busy, it's not like Ryo pays much attention to Gingka...

Gingka found Tsubasa's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsubasa groaned. He sounded tired, but he was still writing a list of things on his board attached to the wall. In the corner was another boy, kicking a ball. This boy was tall with tanned skin and has a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue eyes of a tiger which matches his bey type and a scar shaped like a cross going across his eye's.

"Kyoya? What are you doin- waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Hikaru told me you would be here... HEY TSUBASA!" Gingka shouted with a giant grin on his face.

_Oh No! No! No! No! Gingka is gonna annoy the heck out of me! Might as well deal with it... after all he is your friend._ Tsubasa thought to himself. The door suddenly smashes open to reveal Hikaru and Yu.

"WHAT IS YU TENDO DOING IN MY ****** OFFICE!?" Tsubasa exclaimed. Everyone in the WBBA must of heard him. Everybody's head turned to him shocked. Kyoya was shocked because of the noise, but Gingka, Hikaru and Yu noticed Tsubasa's arm. Yu busted into tears, Gingka was about to bust into tears too. Hikaru finally had her head straight too.

"Tsubasa." Kyoya whispered. Pity grew all over Kyoya.

"3 words. I can explain."

**A/N: I'm starting to become sorry myself that I upload new chapters too quickly. Probably cause it's the weekend, they will slow down eventually. Now I have a message for all the reviewers of chapter 2.**

**fan person: Thanks so much. I think I remember writing stories about Tsubasa again because you did so well with it, thanks for reviewing.  
**

**dreamlily: Your kidding right? I just read your story 'my letter' and let me tell you, it has the greatest thought put into it. Great description on the characters and a great description on the setting of the story.  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500: Please don't go loony xD. Thanks, I get bored a lot too. That's why I write stories, your stories are great as well. UPDATE NOW SILVER NOW! (Especially 'IDY2: I Dare You To')  
**

**blackstardragon2: wow... I have nothing left to say. wow... lol... thanks for reviewing!  
**


	4. Tragedy

This is a nightmare. All a nightmare. It must be! Was he really just exposed to them like that. The 16 year old boy's blood was rising, and more was leaking out. He couldn't bare the shock that just froze over him. Yu was devastated, Hikaru was horrified. Gingka didn't look alright anymore either. He couldn't handle it. Tsubasa was attacked, and still in pain. His headaches were still floating in him from the stress and hard work. There was no sleep in store for him. This isn't something that a regular person could handle. And knowing that Tsubasa couldn't handle it, in a heartbeat Tsubasa fell unconscious and plunged to the ground. Hikaru had seen this sort of thing with her mother, and that made her remain calm and call an ambulance. Gingka and Kyoya had the strength to not lose control, but on the other hand, Yu didn't cope well either. As soon as Hikaru ran past Yu into the other room, Yu dropped to his knees, but finally, he crashed to the ground just as Tsubasa had done.

After 2 minutes, which seemed liked an hour to everyone else, the ambulance arrived. A total of 8 men carried Tsubasa and Yu into an ambulance. Hikaru and Gingka went into the ambulance with them and Kyoya remained behind with Ryo. Gingka spent his time weeping whilst Hikaru was still heavily shocked. Mixed emotions were in her head, all she could really do was hope. So she reached out to Tsubasa's fingers and held them while the ambulance were dashing to the hospital as fast as lightning. Kyoya left the WBBA to get to the hospital as fast he could too, while Masamune heard the news and tried his best to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

*Thump*

Hikaru's heart was beating faster after just witnessing Tsubasa bounce in the bed. The monitor made it clear that Tsubasa was safe, but Hikaru was still worried. Yu was on his bed next to Tsubasa, looking fine. He looked fairly happy, he must just be having a good dream. Masamune, Kyoya, Ryo, Gingka and Madoka sat down in the waiting room. The silence was so loud, and it killed them all inside. "I should probably leave now, I have to get back to work." Ryo said, scratching his hair. He was about to get up, but Gingka said something that stopped him. "Typical. It's just work work work." Gingka muttered. "Excuse me?" Ryo said raising his voice. "I said typical. Your just caught up in your own stupid work, that you don't even have time for anyone else. Not me and not even Tsubasa and Yu when something tragic had just happened and I'm just saying that your not the same dad that I used to know." Gingka calmly said, walking out slowly. Madoka followed him out and started asking questions. "Gingka what was all that about? Is something wrong?" Madoka questioned. "Nothing's wrong it's just... my dad doesn't think about anyone. He hasn't even talked to me in a long time because of his job, and it's really bugging me." Gingka said. "Then why didn't you just tell anyone, like even me?" Madoka asked. "Because, I didn't have the chance to tell anyone. I didn't want to tell you because, I... it's just..." Gingka's good side tried to hide his love for Madoka and the bad side tried to hide it. The good side won, and Gingka walked back inside the hospital. He didn't talk to his father who was glaring at him clearly. Kyoya stood up and walked into the men toilets and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a familiar number and put the phone to his ear. It went to voice mail, purposely. Kyoya whispered into the phone "Tsubasa is still unconscious. As soon as he is awake, we'll strike again."

In the medical room, Hikaru began to calm down, and soon enough, Yu was awake. Tsubasa was still unconscious and didn't look like he was getting any better. Sweat streamed down his face and his hands were slightly twitching. The doctor had told Hikaru than Tsubasa would be better soon enough, but that couldn't be trusted. Suddenly, the monitor flashed red. His heart rate was slowing even more, until it hit a pause.

**A/N: Gosh, I have no idea how I'm gonna get myself out of this ending situation. My writing was bad in chapter 2 and 3, so I was trying to get back on track, but I don't think I did. I'm really sick anyway. Also, it's my half term! No school for a week so you might get a lot of chapters quickly. Anyway, I promise to reply to each review, so...  
**

**dreamlily: I was going to make a Kyoya x Madoka, but then I was so stupid and decided to make a rivalry between Kyoya and Gingka on who wins Madoka.  
**

**Blackcatneko999: Thanks for the 3 reviews! Lol. As I said to dreamlily, I'm going to create a rivalry between Kyoya and Gingka on who wins Madoka. Other than that, I'll only give fast updates on weekends :) thanks so much. Do you really want to read more from me, I'm an amateur who is about to get moved down a grade in English.  
**

**Epic timelady TWright: I love ice cream and gummy bears, so Yu has to love them. Thanks very much for reviewing, and thanks for reading.  
**

**fan person: Yes. Yes you did. Anyway, I love your stories. What happened to the story with Tsubasa x Hikaru (can't search for the title right now) It's my favourite, but I remember that you said it's not your style.  
**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: What does your username stand for? By the way, thanks for saying that, but I also love galleons war. Nice story you have.  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500: That would be interesting lol. It's the weekend so get rid of your boredom.  
**


	5. Break

"I am. I am alive?" Tsubasa thought to himself. He was surrounded by darkness, and all he could see was his own body. In a world of nothing, he stood up. He took a short step forward, and instantly felt something behind him. Leaning on him, was his only trouble. Dark Tsubasa. Dark Tsubasa breathed hot air onto Tsubasa and whispered in his ear. "What's wrong, you having trouble with life? Why don't you relax a little? Here's a good idea, come into me, let me control you. I'll make you experience what I call 'fun'." Dark Tsubasa said. Tsubasa had heard this all before, nothing was new. "I've heard this all before, I won't fall for your temptation!" Tsubasa replied shoving Dark Tsubasa off his shoulder. "But don't you remember. You where attacked for no reason because of how stupid you are caught up in your own work. Don't you even know how much Hikaru cares for you? You see, you wont even become a friend of a person who is trying his best to be a friend of you. Gingka. He's having problems because his father is ignoring him like your ignoring him, and he only came to you because he thinks he can get the best guidance from you. Do you want me to start about Kyoya?" Dark Tsubasa said, sinking his words deeply into Tsubasa's heart. "I've heard this all before, I told you that you can't fool me!" Tsubasa shouted. Dark Tsubasa simply smiled and disappeared. "Have you forgotten this, I am you and you are me. I know that the words you are spitting from your mouth aren't what you are thinking inside. So why don't you give up resisting and let me control you this time, because like I said I can give you the definition of fun." Dark Tsubasa whispered from behind him. In the darkness, Tsubasa slowly melted away, but back to his reality.

"What just happened? Where am I?" Tsubasa asked himself, looking outside a window. To be clear, his window. He arose from his cranky bed and headed down the stairs. It was daytime, but the weather wasn't so good. The ground of their street was filled with water and every second you could hear a thunderclap. Tsubasa proceeded to go down the stairs, and when he got to the bottom, he saw Yu in the greatest mood. Yu was running around the living room with Kenta, it seemed like they'd be doing this for a while. There was 2 packs of unfinished popcorn on the sofa, and their video games were still on. Yu noticed Tsubasa standing and suddenly stopped playing. It was a short moment of silence, until Yu ran into Tsubasa's arms. "Oh gosh Tsubasa you're finally awake! Can I go get some ice cream!" Yu asked cheerfully. "Calm it down Yu, Tsubasa's only woken up from what was one of the hardest times of his life." Kenta moaned pulling Yu away from Tsubasa. "Hardest times of my life? What do you mean? And what happened when I was... I just don't remember anything." Tsubasa questioned frowning and tapping his head. "Well, you where about to die. And I hate to say it but you where dead for a few seconds, but later you recovered spectacularly thanks to the special doctor that ran in the room." Kenta hate to say it, but he had to. Tsubasa had no answer, he slowly shifted his body towards the direction of his room and walked inside. He got dressed really quickly to stop Yu and Kenta from getting worried, but when he ran back down he smiled greatly. "Yu, do you wanna get some ice cream? And how about you Kenta?" Tsubasa rhetorically asked.

They walked to the park very quickly and saw that there was no ice cream stand. "That's weird, the dude with ice cream is always here. What's happening now!" Yu shouted. "Well, that's too bad. And there isn't any other ice cream stands around so how about we have fun at the park." Kenta suggested. Tsubasa took a glimpse at what was going on in the park. There weren't many people because of the bad weather, and the few people that were there were doing things that Yu shouldn't know about at his age. "It's not safe there, how about we go back home and I order some pizza. Because now that you haven't ordered ice cream I have some money in my pocket." The three dashed back to home, and instantly got on the phone for a pizza. Yu kept shouting in Tsubasa's ear for what type of pizza he wanted while Tsubasa was trying to speak to the employee. Meanwhile, someone hit the door bell. Tsubasa stood up with the phone still on his shoulder while he was talking to the employee and opened the door that revealed Gingka. Gingka was shocked to see Tsubasa standing though. "Tsu-Tsubasa? You are... awake! You've been asleep for a da-" Gingka was interrupted by Tsubasa putting a hand over his mouth, and somehow Tsubasa was able to tell Gingka that he was speaking to someone. Gingka let himself in and closed the door, right before his eyes looked like a place that was trashed by a whirlwind. Tsubasa soon finished on the phone. Before Gingka could say anything, he uttered the words. "Sorry." Tsubasa said. "Sorry for what?" Gingka asked, he was confused on the reason why Tsubasa was apologizing. "I'm sorry because I haven't been a real friend for a while, not to you or Yu or anyone else." Tsubasa said scratching his hair. "No, that's okay, we all know that you do a lot of work for this apartment so whatever." Gingka said walking past him and sitting down on the dirty chair to play some video games.

"Whatever is all you say? Whatever..." Tsubasa thought. He was about to go up to his room and clean it but then someone knocked his door down. Kyoya Tategami knocked his door down. "Tsubasa Otori, you better say goodbye!" Kyoya roared.

**A/N: I'm still sick, so sorry for the late update. I done a rubbish cliffhanger this time, sorry about that too. I can't think straight, and I have a lot of homework to finish. I'll try to get the KyoMado on the next chapter, but right now I'm in a pickle with what I just made Kyoya do right now. I really blew the start of the chapter too didn't I?**

**fan person: That's okay if you put the story on hold, I still like your fantasy worlds, I wonder why you made a new story instead of continuing the chapters though. I need to finish reading the first one, skipped a couple chapters :)  
**

**dreamlily: Yup, I think rivalries are fun. Kyoya will win anyway... (or maybe not!) Tsubasa is on his break now, in the chapter after the next chapter I'll try to focus on Gingka and Ryo.  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: Yup, it was all Kyoya. And when you hope Kyoya wins, do you mean win Madoka or win the battle with Tsubasa? Sorry for the late update, I'll try harder next time, but I've got another story up too, in fact 2 other stories.  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500: It's okay to cheer for more chapters even though I'm sick, I'll be fine but thanks for caring. Tsubasa is on his way to stopping all time work anyway.  
**

**YuTendo9: No need to wait any longer! New chapter is up, thanks for liking this story, or so it seems.  
**

**Guest: *cough* Yea, your a guest, so I don't know your username but I wanted to thank you for your tips, it really helps me. I really appreciate it.  
**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: Sorry, I got confused. Sorry dragonfang2011. And your username is a secret, but I secret that will no longer be secret... ;p  
**

**Kurotensaki13: I see your a bleach fan, thanks for liking the story.  
**


	6. Torwards The End

"Kyoya! What do you think you're doing?" Tsubasa shouted. "Finishing this off!" Kyoya roared back, Yu and Kenta launched their beys at him to give Tsubasa some time to think. "You guys don't wanna mess with me, Lione!" Kyoya launched his bey at Libra and Sagittario and sent them flying backwards. Tsubasa fled the room and escaped through his room window. He didn't want to leave Yu and Kenta behind, but he needed some time to think, and some help. He couldn't take on Kyoya, and why was Kyoya doing this anyway? Tsubasa brainstormed.

_Think Tsubasa Think! Kyoya happened to be leaning on the wall outside in our ally way when I was attacked, and he let me in so easily. And I didn't leave him when he had relation to the crew that attacked me. I was a fool! He's my enemy, but why did he help me so much anyway?  
_

Some clashing noises were made in the house and Tsubasa began to worry even more. He began to lose his mind, but a short redhead jumped out of the window above him. "Gingka? What are you doing here? You should be battling Kyoya!" Tsubasa moaned. "I followed you out, Kyoya doesn't mean to do this." Gingka said calmly. Tsubasa snapped. "What do you mean he didn't want to do this, look at the guy! I should've known... you know. I'm really sorry Gingka, I'm just not in the game right now." Tsubasa said. Thunderclaps and flashes of lightning where gliding in the sky, the rain grew heavier as the day got worse. "Let me explain this Tsubasa, we don't have that much time because Kyoya could come storming through this house now. When Kyoya was young, he was constantly abused by his father to the point of those permanent scars on his face. His mother was the only one that was able to protect him, and his mother will be killed if YOU didn't get attacked. I don't know why these people are targeting you, but I know the story behind this."_  
_Gingka explained. As soon as Tsubasa knew everything now, he knew exactly what to do.

The fierce battle of Libra and Sagittario vs Lione continued. "Lione smash these beys apart!" Kyoya yelled with the instincts of a lion. Lione was attacking hard at Libra, and Sagittario had no effect on it when it tried to counter the attack. They were definitely at the losing end. "Ugh. We have do finish this now, Libra, Sonic Wave!" Libra commanded, with Kenta using his special move. "Go go go Special Move, Sagittario, Flame Claw!" Kenta also commanded. "Don't get ahead of yourselves, Lion Gale Force Wall!" Libra and Sagittario were knocked back and the place was trashed to bits now. The Gale power was so strong that Kenta was knocked off of his feet. "Eagle, Counter Stance!" Eagle came into Lione and broke the Lion Gale Force Wall, while the opening was there, Eagle retreated and Pegasus came down from the sky. "Pegasus, Starbooster Attack!" This finally knocked Lione out, Gingka ran to Kenta and got him back on his feet and Tsubasa checked Yu to see if he was okay.

"I don't have time for you guys, we'll continue another day!" Kyoya said, no expressions at all. He ran out of the trashed house to a far away and dangerous place. He sat down for ages, regretting everything he did. If only he had listened to his friends from the beginning and asking for help, he would never be attacking his friends now. 3 Black boys and a black girl appeared. The muscled one was the first to talk and was probably going to talk the last. "So, have you taken care of him?" The boy asked. "No, why don't you do it yourself aga-" interrupted again. "Shut it. You have 5 days, if he isn't gone, your mother pays the price." The boy said, the 3 of them followed on behind as they all walked away.

Kyoya walked through the streets, hoping not to come across Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu or Gingka. Oddly enough, Madoka saw him and noticed that he didn't look alright. She walked up to him and stopped him. "What do you want?" Kyoya said with his fang sticking out. She instantly looked scared off. "Oh, nothing nothing. I just wanted to see if your okay." Madoka slowly said rubbing the back of her hair. "I'm, well fine. How about... you?" Kyoya asked. "Wha did you really say that. Well, I'm great. That's different of you." Madoka said with her confidence back on. "Well, I. I can say this without words." Kyoya pulled Madoka close and kissed her on the lips for about 2 seconds. With that done, he walked straight past her, this started to lighten the mood. Madoka was fine and wasn't fine with this, she liked Kyoya too. "You can't kiss me and walk off! Hey!" Madoka shouted playfully.

"My arm still hurts. That counts as a confession right." Tsubasa said resting his head on the couch. Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu and Gingka were in Hikaru's house along with Hikaru. "That's not a proper truth, but we'll let it go. For now." Hikaru whispered gleaming at him with a im-gonna-beat-you-up-face. Well, the person next to Tsubasa was Gingka. And it was his turn for a truth or dare. The next person to choose was Yu and he chose, funny enough dare. "I dare you too, sing I'm a hooligan and unicorns suck while stabbing a picture of pegasus while having a unicorn picture taped to your back." Yu said. Gingka gasped very loudly. "How dare you, that's a felony!" Gingka moaned, he was gonna say more, but Tsubasa covered Gingka's mouth. "Let's change that to truth Gingka." Kenta insisted leaving Yu confused.

**A/N: Suddenly, another quick update. This story will be really inactive for a while due to me having a sudden choice of continuing my second story. Enough reviews will give me the power to give this story quicker updates.**** Guess what, I'm mended! I mean I am not sick. By the way, Silver, I hope you don't mind but I made my profile based on yours. I read all of yours because it crushed my boredom and I guess I can say, you are a little crazy. I'm starting to like you for some reason... ?  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500: I'll just accept my detentions. The homework is annoying me... can I just call you silver for now?  
**

**fan person: Yes, Tsubasa was dead for a second, but he wasn't. I basically mean that his heart wasn't beating for some time. More organized? I understand, I haven't finished reading the end of the first fantasy world, there must have been a climax there.  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: A little KyoyaMadoka. Dark Tsubasa loses again too, and I didn't mean purely dead for a second. My bad.**

**Shirotensaki14: I watch Bleach and Beyblade too, and it's interesting to know that you are the sister of Kurotensaki13.  
**

**Kurotensaki13: Again, nice to know you're the brother of Shirotensaki14. Thanks to the both of you for reviewing and I hope I am not creating this bad review between you two.**


	7. Mortified Secrets

"A truth? Now that I think about it I'd rather take a dare." Gingka said adding a nervous laugh onto his speech. Everyone gave the long "Ohhhhhh."

"It's definitely a truth now..." Tsubasa laughed. Gingka added on another nervous laughter, desperately trying to stall. It wasn't working, the whole group was waiting patiently and silently, even Yu. What was Gingka hiding?

"I, when I was young, I was playing in my school playground and some kids came up to me, big kids, they, they said they were gonna beat me up and then they gave me a wedgie, yea a wedgie." _That should cover things up... I have no need to bring up my father. He beats me enough already, I can't let my friends find out, especially Hikaru or Tsubasa who are always by his side. Gingka thought.  
_

_All of his good friends did their best in not laughing, it was fairly sad anyway. But Gingka seemed like a happy person the carried on almost perfectly, he's never been near upset, only angry. The only thing that would do this is Pegasus, what's going on?_ Tsubasa thought to himself. The thought was cut off by Tsubasa's phone ringing.

"Oh, somebody KYOYA TEXTED ME. It reads

_Meet me at the B-Pit, I swear on my lione that nothing bad will happen. Feel free to bring more people, I'm waiting now. Because if you want to know the secret, you should arrive before I get bored and leave._

_ Kyoya Tategami -_-"  
_

"It sounds crazy, but I'm going." Tsubasa said, standing and calmly leaving the room. The others followed on with a determined face. In the gleaming sunlight and heavy rain crying down on them, they where in mixed moods. Some of them, like Gingka couldn't take their minds off things, while Tsubasa was confused about why Kyoya was pushing himself to do things like this. Yu knew that this was typical Kyoya though. They opened the door to the B-Pit and saw Kyoya looking at them in the corner. The group slowly walked towards him with each eye pupil stuck on Kyoya, they were a footstep away and Kyoya was easily showing that he was about to speak.

"You wanna know something Tsubasa?" Kyoya grinned, Tsubasa rolled his eyes and upped his eyebrows. "This is all your fault." Kyoya whispered. Everyone's mouth dropped and they were mentally shocked. Even Gingka's thoughts were temporarily erased. Each of them had a discussion while the day was slowly ending. The sky was yellow and the B-Pit was almost empty. Some employees were cleaning the place and half of the lights were out. Outside wasn't any better though, the ground was wet and muddy, and it continued to shower.

"I see now, the Garcia's are using you to get back at me for their consecutive defeats. That Argo!" Tsubasa cried.

"Don't worry, they are going to attack tomorrow, but I have a plan, but you are all going to have to listen to me and play your parts. That mean you, Yu." Kyoya whispered.

The Garcia's are preparing too, tomorrow, it goes down.

**A/N: Short and not so good, sorry about that. But a lot came out this chapter so, there you go. The next chapter is either the last or second from last, hopefully second from last. And the next chapter might come late because I hope for it to be longer than usual. I might make a sequel when this is finished. Thanks for reading so far, wait patiently for the next chapter. I used the word were too many times.  
**

**blackstardragon2: Uh, Thanks? Is that all, thanks for reviewing anyway.  
**

**dreamlily: They kissed GAAAH. No Madoka this chapter, but maybe you'll get some the next. Don't worry you will.  
**

**fan person: LOL. Oh, anyway, again I am sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reviewing fan person, and thanks for finishing 'You Belong With Me'.  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: But then, a slower update will arise... Now you know who the guys are and all and what's gonna happen, or SHOULD. Don't worry about the Kyoya x Madoka, everyone likes it except me so you got it then and you are gonna get it the next chapter :)  
**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: Thanks very much dude, thanks for reviewing and the enthusiasm, that should make me update.  
**

**GingaDensetuHoney: Even though you reviewed chapter 1, I'll reply because it's your first. Thanks for making me write more, and your friends, thanks too.  
**

**Silver: LOL. And I hope you don't mind me putting Silver here from now on... you would hug Kyoya but he might yell at you? I think so too.  
**

**Kurotensaki13: Twins? That's nice! I understand while you were confused at the beginning, I made a mistake.**


	8. Sunshine

"Here's my best plan." Kyoya presented out a large, blue sheet of paper that had a map on it. Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, Gingka, Hikaru and Kenta were planning their attack on the Garcia's. They were in a corner of a street behind a black trash can with graffiti printed onto it. Many small spider webs where hanging on the walls and flies were skimming the air. The red brick walls were tall and slightly blushed the sky on this clear sky day. No clouds in sight, the sun gazing down and warming up the area. The large shadow cooled them down a little though, the corner that they were in was pretty small, Kenta and Yu were squished against a trash can and Tsubasa and Hikaru were squished against a corner of the wall. But Gingka and Kyoya were lucky to be free, Hikaru and Tsubasa were somewhat liking how squished they where together.

On the map, the street that they are on now was drawn, but really scruffy. Tsubasa couldn't understand it, although Yu made perfect sense of it. "Now, in the top left corner here is me, Tsubasa and the Garcia's. We, fight them and lead them down the road, where Kenta and Yu are. You two have to try your best to get each of them right in the private-" Kyoya, interrupted by the mature Tsubasa, was shocked at being stopped. "He means, kick the Garcia's in the place it would hurt them the most, this plan seems stupid, but I'll let you carry on." whispered Tsubasa crossing his arms. Kyoya rolled his eyes at the comment and carried on. "As I said, you kick 'em where it hurts, THEN, Hikaru has a cat fight with Selen, now we just need to hire someone to get footage of that cat fight." Kyoya said, grinning like a mad man. Tsubasa thought for a minute, trying to improve a plan off of Kyoya's, well how can we put it... scratch.

"Kyoya. You. Are. Stupid." Hikaru muttered. "I hardly take that as an insult coming from you, so thanks." Kyoya replied, he sure was in a great mood today. He wasn't tired at all this morning, and he let his imagination go wild in the plan, but of course it now shows that Kyoya doesn't have a great imagination. Tsubasa stopped thinking, he proceeded to explain his thoughts. "We'll begin from that, your plan could work. Knowing the Garcia's personality, they go with anything. But of course, they do have their sneaky little tactics. But we must start from the beginning, we need something to lure them over here. I suggest, with no offense intended but it just makes sense, we use Kyoya as bait!" Tsubasa suggested, holding his breath. He took a deep gulp expecting that Kyoya would do something to him, but Kyoya remained as calm as a feather, if a feather is calm...?

"I do have something to say but..." Kenta asked shyly, as expected of him. The green haired boy was as shy as a cat, they run away when something might happen. Gingka was one to build Kenta's confidence, as he did now. "Just say it Kenta, there is no good or bad suggestion." Gingka said. "Actually there is, a bad suggestion would be to have to lure the Garcia's with a bunch of candy, then when they arrive, we shower them with candy floss, and then-" Little Yu, interrupted by Gingka. "Don't listen to Yu, I'm even surprised he was able to know that was a bad idea, I MEAN, not such a great idea." Gingka confidently added on. "Okay then, I think we should offer a free home to the winner of a beyblade contest, that instantly begins in the area as we announce it. I know it's using the Garcia's disadvantages to lure them, but it's the only thing I can think of." Kenta shyly said. "That's a great idea. Let's take that into consideration." Hikaru said.

"If we do that, at this point I'll be waiting for them. They''ll see me, do same trash talk and come at me, I know that's there first choice, they are SO stupid. After that, Kyoya comes in to save me, or as you could say, back me up. Or as I should say, I back him up. Yu could distract Enzo, while Hikaru distracts Selen. This could give Gingka a chance to let it rip at Argo while Kyoya and I take on Ian. They'll have to realize their defeat and back off and withdraw for another time, cause we all know they love revenge. That wasn't my best idea but that is what I got within 2 minutes." Tsubasa said. "We can try that, okay, we just have to wait 2 days and then they'll come on Friday. Let's all have a little rest." Kyoya said. The 6 of them split up, Kyoya on his own, Tsubasa with Gingka and Hikaru, and Yu with Kenta.

"My arm seems to have almost healed, it's just drying up." Tsubasa said. "That's nice to know." Gingka replied. It was a little silent in the room for a while, but then Hikaru said something nobody saw coming. She was blushing, and her face was red. "Tsubasa Otori, tomorrow, will you go on a date with me?" Hikaru asked. Tsubasa looked immensely shocked, which worried Hikaru. His shocked face transformed into a huge smile. "Yes, yes I will. I've wanted to ask you that for a long time, but I never knew what you would say. It doesn't matter anymore, because I can finally go on a date with you." Tsubasa said. Hikaru was so touched that she hugged Tsubasa for a long time, putting their walk to a halt. Gingka was happy for the two and he couldn't wipe the little smile off of his face either. He was always a joyful boy, only one thing brought him down. His closest relative. "I have got to go and get ready and change and everything, I'll call you Tsubasa!" Hikaru said running into the distance, happy as ever. Tsubasa felt like he could walk on water!

"Sooo, Gingka. Gingka Hagane, my favourite little Gingka." Tsubasa laughed. Gingka laughed with him. "How is life?" Tsubasa asked. "It's amazi- it's alright. I'm just fine." Gingka answered. Tsubasa noticed that he seemed down, and that got Tsubasa's mood down too. "What's wrong?" Tsubasa questioned. His curiosity was big. Gingka had never been seen like this, it was only anger that changed him. "It's, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Gingka said. "That makes me more curious, you can tell me anything you know. I'll tell you that my father use to beat me for fun." Tsubasa said looking at the ground. The two began to walk slower. Gingka's eyes grew big, as he never thought that those words would easily fly out of Tsubasa. "That's funny, because I have the exact same situation right now..." It had all gone wrong. Gingka instantly regretted saying that, but then he felt free from the chains he was virtually stuck in by not telling anyone. "I know that you can't report him because you don't want to go into foster care or anything, or miss your dad but. Well, I can tell you how I got through it." Tsubasa said. "Please do..."

"I stood up to him. I really stood up to the man, it wasn't easy. It was really though in fact. I moved out, just packed my bags and moved out. I- I had to find a place. But I couldn't. I was homeless, I found a job and worked for the money for my house. I missed my dad, but I made it. Life was so rough, but then I found friends, for example you." Tsubasa said. Gingka took this into thought, and built up on it. "Tsubasa, could I... maybe..."

"Yea, I'll let you move in." Tsubas said, he knew what Gingka was going to say anyway. Why would you let someone struggle trying to ask those words so soon, Gingka would be one of the most nervous of all. "Just one thing Gingka, don't rush it. You can't storm in, tell your dad that your moving out and then go. You do have to explain it too him." Tsubasa lectured. "I really am starting to get scared of doing this, could you come with me and keep an eye out?" Gingka asked. Tsubasa threw him a nod, and they headed into the direction of Ryo's. The day passed by, sky orange, streets empty, darkness. Gingka rang the door bell and try to be brave, he was doing a pretty darn good job holding back the tears. Tsubasa was behind a bush watching the scene, Ryo opened the door and had a grin, yet a face that meant things bad for Gingka. Gingka looked at the bush, a hidden thumbs up caught Gingka's eye and the boy stepped in. Ryo closed the door.

Tsubasa instantly climbed out of the bush and went into their front garden and peaked into the window. Tsubasa saw Ryo holding a metal spoon behind his back, and Gingka almost began to cry. A sudden urge built up inside of him and busted out, Gingka looked angry. He pointed his finger at Ryo and began shouting, so loud that Tsubasa could hear some of it. Tsubasa smiled and was proud, Gingka went up to his room, Ryo was about to follow him, but Tsubasa interrupted him by ringing the door bell.

"Hello Mr Hagane, how is your day?" Tsubasa played along, smiling heavily. "What are you doing here Tsubasa, I'm kind of busy so could I see you tomorrow?" Ryo asked, he was about to shut the door until Tsubasa left it open with his foot. "I'm busy tomorrow, could we make an arrangement now, you nice person?" Tsubasa said, driving Ryo insane. Gingka had finished packing and had his suitcase with him. "Oh, well we will figure it out some other day Ryo, have a nice day, OH WAIT, there is someone in your garden. GO CHECK IT OUT!" Tsubasa exclaimed, Ryo ran to the back of his home, and Gingka ran out the front door, when Ryo got back, nobody was there.

Gingka and Tsubasa laughed in Tsubasa's home watching some TV together, Yu was with them too munching on all the popcorn and refusing to share. The clock struck 11:00 and the three went to sleep, Tsubasa remembered his date and was physicked. Hikaru was also sleeping the night away like a baby.

* * *

Yu awoke from his slumber to see Gingka watching TV, Tsubasa cleaning up the place and some romantic stuff in the kitchen. The boy threw himself onto the couch and flipped the channel. Gingka didn't argue, he was half awake and only was awake because of the loud noises Tsubasa made from cleaning up.

*Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*

Tsubasa's phone rang, Hikaru was calling. "Everbody be quiet, Yu turn the volume down." Tsubasa said gesturing his hands and running up into his room. "We don't need to do anything do we?" Gingka said. Yu shook his head and laughed at the TV.

Hey sweetie. What's up?

_Just calling about our date, did you call me sweetie already? Aww, that's so cute. But we need to arrange a time for our date, I already chose where our date is going to be, it's up to you to choose the time, I suggest when it's dark._

7:00PM, I'll see you at MasterChef.

_You knew?_

Of course, it's our favourite and the closest to your place.

_Well see you later, hugbunny._

Hugbunny?

_I couldn't think of anything, bye._

Bye.

The hours felt like a week, while Tsubasa and Hikaru were desperate for their date.

* * *

Both, Hikaru and Tsubasa were at their table with delicious looking food begging for them to be fest upon. Tsubasa almost drooled.

The two were having a nice conversation in a nice place. The plates were white and decorated with white swans, the plates were placed on a clean white plain mat. Mirrors were attached to the walls and about 3 other tables were around them. The cafe wasn't loud, it was soft and quite. Tsubasa laughed at Hikaru's story.

"So then I was running down the street when I see a clown with balloons covering his clothes. I slipped over a piece of paper, and it hurt. When I got back up and old women helped me, but then the guy I talked about before ran past and stole her purse. Stupid people stealing things from the old. Some really young school diva's walked out of a shop and the guy wasn't looking and bumped into them and fell to the ground. The old lady came and hit the man with the bag on the face repeatedly." Hikaru explained. Tsubasa bursted into laughter of the most dumbest thing ever, or at least I think it is.

The laugh was cut short, they both heard Argo Garcia outside the cafe and the screams of a friend. Yu. Both ran out of the cafe to save Yu, they didn't pay and employees chased after them, something bad is about to happen.

**A/N: If you read this much, congrats. I used the words 'said' and 'were' way too much. This chapter came out early cause I wasn't busy this time, but I think this chapter was really bad anyway so GRRRH. I need idea's on a sequel, so review something! :) :(  
**

**Silver: Gingka's nice, he wouldn't run away. Hyoma is really popular for lying, the other one of knowing Gingka when he was young. It is almost over, we'll see about the sequel...**

**fan person: Thanks for finishing it, did you hate it? I noticed the chapters were really short.**

**BlackCatNeko999: The good guys always win in the anime, but this is no anime my friend.**

**dreamlily: Lily wants MOAR? Wait and see... I hated the chapter title this time.**

**YuTendo9:**** Ham and Cheese? Never really thought about it, but it might work.  
**


	9. Commense

_*Boooooooooooom*_

The dust took a long time to clear, and a small shadow was lying on the floor. "Yu? Yu? Can your hear me?" Tsubasa walked forwards slowly, clearing the dust with his arms. He took a glance at Hikaru, and then back at the shadow. The shadow revealed Yu, in an uncomfortable position. His head was faced down on the floor, left foot was twisted to the right, and blood was dripping from his nose. Tsubasa picked up Yu and ran out of the cloud of dust, he motioned his hands for Hikaru to follow him. 3 beys launched from the sky and aimed at Tsubasa and Hikaru. Tsubasa passed Yu onto Hikaru. "Get him to a hospital quickly!" Tsubasa exclaimed, he got his phone out while dodging the 3 beys. Tsubasa called on Kyoya and made a run back into the clearing dust, Hikaru on the other hand dialed Gingka to get to the cafe quickly. Hikaru was already at the hospital, the nurse saw Yu and rushed him to a medical room. His nose was bent to the left and broken, his left foot was twisted to the right and a large cut seemingly made by a bey drilled into his head, and blood was leaking excessively.

Tsubasa was slowing down and the dust finally cleared, when he opened his eyes he was kicked in the stomach. When his eyesight cleared and he was up again, he saw the 4 Garcia's surrounding him, North Argo, East Selen, South Ian, West Enzo. Argo laughed. "What are you gonna do now Tsubasa, heh heh heh." Argo grinned, and he took a step forward and Tsubasa stepped backwards, but he came closer to Ian, who took a step forward. Enzo and Selen too closed in. Tsubasa played along, looking worried. Without hesitation, he slid under Argo's open legs and sprinted down the street heading for somewhere to retreat. He kept running, analyzing the area. He couldn't think of a place to hide or fall back, he just hoped someone would get here.

Now, Tsubasa couldn't run forwards as the route was blocked off, however, he had the option to go left or right. There was no thinking, so he took a left. But that was a mistake, he was brought to a dead end. And when he turned around, the Garcia's were a few yards away. "Looks like there is no place to run." Selen said. "Amazing huh, amazing huh!"

It's all over, what would they do? Kill the boy? Toture him? Kidnap him? There was no need to think that, a miracle appeared. Lione came swooping past and created a tornado between Tsubasa and the Garcia's. When the Tornado disappeared, Tsubasa was gone. Although, Kyoya was standing behind the 4 bouncing a piece of rock. "Wanna play?" He threw a rock at them, it particularly was closing in on Enzo, who jumped above it. He laughed and threw it back. Kyoya dodged it with a small tilt of his head. The warrior shook his head and angered the Brazilians. They ripped their beys at Kyoya and Lione came back to guard Kyoya. Pegasus also came flying in, Gingka was pretty far away though, although he could be heard. "Let me fight too Kyoya!" Gingka yelled. "And, don't forget about me." Tsubasa whispered, he was on top of a building that created the dead end, he narrowed his eyes at Argo and the Brazilian did the same. Immediately, Ray Gil and Earth Eagle clashed. Cyclone Herculo and Cosmic Pegasus clashed. Ray Gasher, Ray Cancer and Fang Leone clashed.

Kenta made it to the hospital, he was cut short of breath but was relieved to hear that Yu would be alright with a couple of days. Kenta was curious to why it was only he and Hikaru waiting for Yu. "Where is everyone else Hikaru?" Kenta asked. "They, are... well... fighting with the Garcia's already." Hikaru hesitated to say it, she thought that Kenta would run out of the hospital and chase down the Garcia's. She was right, and Kenta was gone within lightning strike. Hikaru sighed, kicking her feet against the leather of the green chair. The hospital was cold, because the day was cold. She shivered when she saw a man rushed into the hospital with blood leaking heavily from his body. She had enough. She stood up, and went back to the cafe to see if anybody was there.

Eagle and Ray Gil were going on a full head on battle. Hit. Hit. Hit. It went on for a while, rapid hits, barrage attacks, escapes. The battle wasn't one-sided at all. Meanwhile, Gingka's battle with Ian was the easiest. His Pegasus was pushing back Herculeo remarkably. Pegasus soon had Herculeo pushed into a wall, the bricks shattered. Kyoya was doing well taking both on at the same time, Ray Cancer and Ray Gasher tried their best to hustle me, but it didn't work. Ray Cancer attacked from one side, while Ray Gasher attacked from the other, when that plan failed, Ray Gasher fought Lione alone and waited for the right time for Ray Cancer to come in. They were pushed back too. "I'm bored of this, let's end this. True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Another huge tornado appeared, Ray Cancer and Ray Gasher were consumed by it and thrown out a great distance. Enzo and Selen screamed and ran for their beys, Kyoya won this battle.

Pegasus was slowing down Herculeo's power, eventually it had a sleep out. He had won his battle too, which means the only battle still commesning was Eagle vs Ray Gil."I've got you now, Special Move, Shining Tornado Buster!" Eagle smashed into Ray Gil right under the energy ring in the weak spot, he won his battle too. They won the battle, but not the war.

Ian clapped and laughed, he was congratulating them but he walked up to Gingka and kneed him in the stomach. Gingka spat out with pain, Tsubasa was shocked, as well as Kyoya. Nobody saw that coming. Argo looked at Ian and smiled, he then swung his arm back and hit Tsubasa in the jaw. Selen and Enzo threw a rock at Kyoya and indeed knocked him out. Who was winning now? The Garcia's. Suddenly, a boy ran onto the scene and he was armed. The boy was Kenta, and Kenta hit Enzo in the face with a frying pan which knocked him out, Selen retreated back to the remaining Garcia's.

Tsubasa secretly stood back up and tripped Selen over, he face landed first on the ground and she was badly bruised considering how rocky the ground was. When Argo noticed, he stormed at Tsubasa, Tsubasa ducked and ran past him siding with Kenta and pulling Gingka away from Ian. Gingka was in great pain, so he couldn't fight. The members of Japan weren't in any good condition at all, Gingka was seriously hurt, Kyoya was unconscious and Tsubasa's jaw ached him to his heart's content. This isn't tough enough yet, the battle's only just started, this is where the real fight begins!

**A/N: OH NO A BAD ENDING! Sorry for the bad ending... oh, I have planned to make 2 to more chapters and then continue the story with another plot, or make a sequel. Kyoya x Madoka soon... :o  
**

**fan person: It doesn't matter if you don't like writing stories like that, just don't, it's way too hard. I tried to make an action story once, failed and deleted it.  
**

**Silver: Why are all your reviews funny? I don't mean this in a bad way. I updated quickly for once :o  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: The date part, and the runaway part wasn't as good. I made them spectaculer the first time, but I saved it and my internet went, so technically it did not save. I just rushed what I could remember...  
**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: I dis my writing to help myself... thanks for the inspiration though.  
**


	10. Revelation

"Hmph, all this waste. You thought you could actually defeat the Garcia's. Life has been a constant battle for us and we'll never lose, you guys don't know how hard it can be for us Brazillians. Sanitation, no education and many more things. You've had such an easy time!" Argo said.

* * *

"Hello? I'd like to speak to the police/cops please." She said.

_"Okay then." _

_...  
_

_"Hello, what do you need?"  
_

"There's a fight going on at MasterChef, please get their immediately and stop it." Her voice cracked.

_"Thank you for telling us, we're right on our way."_

* * *

"Guys, Gingka is. He is. Leaking blood fast!" Kenta shouted.

"Yeah, so. What are you gonna do about it? Doesn't really look like you can do anything right now." Ian laughed. Argo gestured Selen to attack Kenta, she rushed at him and was about to slap him on the cheek. Kenta ducked. While the Garcia's glued their eyes on watching Selen battle Kenta, Tsubasa used that moment to get Gingka out of the scene to a safe resting place. Things were still bad though, blood traced his tongue, eventually some trailed their way out of his body. If this carried on, he'd collapse with the strong loss of blood.

The smart Ian with the great eye noticed that Tsubasa and Gingka disappeared, but he also noticed a blood trail on the ground which he could follow to track them down. Ian notified this to Argo, then Ian chased them down. Ian followed the trail, slowly and quietly. He walked into an area that looked abandoned, the blood trail had vanished now and he the path he was led to was a trap. Ropes tied Ian to a wall and he couldn't break through.

Kenta had taken down Selen, she was almost knocked out and she was bloody. Ian wasn't back, Enzo was obviously not in great shape and Selen was in a bad state. Looks like Argo would have to do the rest himself, but so would Kenta. No.

Tsubasa came back, no sight of Ian or Gingka and Argo was hit with confusion. "You guys weren't bad I could say, but I still win you see. I can take you TWO down by MYSELF." Argo laughed, his fist went in the direction of Tsubasa's face, Tsubasa took a side step to the left and really hurt Argo with a punch to the face. Kenta threw a rope at Argo that also tied him up, it wasn't secure enough yet, so Tsubasa was able to just tighten it up greatly within seconds.

"We, won! Finally." Tsubasa rejoiced hugging Kenta, Tsubasa brought in Gingka, and luckily the ambulance had arrived. But not the police/cops just yet. Nobody knew, but Argo untied himself and was about to hit Tsubasa's forehead with a metal pole, but before Argo could do that, Madoka kicked him in the butt sending him falling back to the dirt. "Hey guys." Madoka waved.

"Thanks so much Madoka, that could have gave me amnesia if he actually hit me." Tsubasa joked, Kenta and Madoka giggled along with him.

"Poor Gingka, I should go in the ambulance with him." Kenta said. Madoka nodded and they joined Gingka. Tsubasa on the other hand glared at the unconscious Kyoya and was happy. Not for the wrong reasons, just because he was glad that Kyoya helped him, his mother's life was on the line and he still remained the good guy. On their ride to the hospital, Tsubasa had a chat with Hikaru on the phone. They were talking about some positive things to lighten their moods, so that was pretty good.

The police/cops arrested Argo, Ian, Selen and Enzo. They thought that life was hell in Brazil, let's see how they face prison.

Kyoya's eyes slowly opened, he instantly questioned reality. "Tsubasa, what's going on? Where is everyone else and-"

"The Garcia's have been arrested, Gingka is okay but a little banged up. Yu is going to cope, we'll just have to wait a few days, and Madoka came to our rescue." Tsubasa explained. He couldn't understand a huge smile that lit up on Kyoya though.

"Madoka did huh, I'm going to have to thank her." Kyoya whispered.

* * *

Gingka and his friends were out of the hospital, including Yu. Yu had some minor injuries though, some plasters on his feet and nose. "Guys, wait. I want to say something, feel free to say yes or no." Gingka said. He took a deep breath.

"Would you all want to have a sleepover tonight at my place?"

It was an awkward silence. Tsubasa turned to Kyoya and Kyoya turned to Madoka and Madoka turned to Kenta and Kenta turned to Yu and Yu turned to Hikaru. They all screamed yes, yes. A short walk was their journey, Gingka unlocked his door with the keys. Coincidentally he had set up beds in different rooms of the house for all of them to sleep in. First, they had ONE party game before sleeping after this relieving day. Hide and Seek.

"Gingka, I am 18 and I do not want to play hide and seek." Tsubasa said as calmly as possible, Kyoya made it clear that he wanted to say the same thing.

"Tough luck, were playing. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-" Gingka said closing his eyes. They had no choice, each of them looked for hiding places in this house they never knew, but Gingka found them with hardly any trouble.

"Oh what a nice day, let's take a nap." Madoka said, yawning in the process. They all wished each other a good night, and rested their heads on a pillow.

**A/N: I am kind of proud with this chapter, but here is something you must read first. **

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO ON.  
**

**Well, the next chapter could possibly be the last chapter. I will take requests for that chapter but MOST IMPORTANTLY, if you want a sequel to otherwise continue in a new story or to be extended chapters, could you please review notifying that. But the main characters will stay the same.  
**

**Furthermore, I will add any characters you want in the story, I could even give them a high role. In fact, I could make them another main character, but I want reviews.  
**

**fan person: Nice to know your sticking to your current writing style, it's amazing and I don't think you should change it.  
**

**Lover: Yea yea, they'll be Kyoya and Madoka next chapter.  
**

**Silver: I want to see your toture Ian!  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: Guess their will be a sequel then, frying pans are always cool too. XD  
**

**dreamlily: If you want a sequel though, you can get one.  
**

**YuTendo9: 1 more chapter...  
**


	11. The End and The Beginning

The current time was 8:00am. Everybody at Gingka's sleepover was shattered and exhausted, aside from Gingka and Tsubasa. Some people were more tired than others, and Tsubasa would remember why.

* * *

_"Yu and Kenta, you'll be sleeping in room 1." Gingka announced. _

_"Kyoya and Masamune will be in room 2. I'll be in my room with Tsubasa. Madoka and Hikaru will be in room 3. Everybody got it?" Gingka confirmed.  
_

_"Yea!" Everyone called out, raising their hand.  
_

_The thing is, the room arrangement wasn't the BEST idea, because things happened at night. Masamune and Kyoya were having an all-nighter, and they made some really ANNOYING sounds. The walls screeched and there was a giant bang on the floor each minute. Yu was somehow playing games in the middle of the night, and he had the volume on max. He couldn't hear Kenta telling him to turn it down and everyone put tissues in there ears for, you know, silence.  
_

* * *

Gingka was preparing breakfast, the usual though, bacon and eggs, probably the best he could cook anyway... Tsubasa was slouched in a chair around the table, half awake, and was having a conversation with Gingka while Gingka prepared breakfast.

"But seriously, I never thought an 18 year old would have pajamas covered in Eagles." He grinned.

"It's better than a unicorn with wings, no seriously, really?"

"It's COOL, better than Eagles, and I'm 13, plus it's better than Eagles." Gingka laughed.

"Careful, this is my kitchen, and my house, when your in here, you LOVE Eagle, remember that."

To be honest, Tsubasa thought that he never really challenged Gingka or bonded with him, this was probably one of the rare times that he would. Being a spy most of his life, he never knew about bonding, or friendship until Gingka and his friends came along. It took him time to get use to the sort of thing, but it was worth it. Back then, he thought everything they ever said was nonsense.

* * *

_"Come on! Level with me Gingka! Do you really become stronger because of your friends? Doesn't matter time, all is done now. I don't have time to play with you or your silly friends, I'll just be waiting to defeat Ryuga at battle bladers." _

* * *

_"I see now, your actually losing this battle just to help Gingka. Is that so Hyoma? How stupid, whatever then... Eagle!"  
_

* * *

All those rubbish memories didn't cross Tsubasa anyway, he just thought of the times he smiled at Gingka's group secretly when he was undercover at the Dark Nebula. And when he was down after his battle with Ryuga, everyone came to help immediately. They even took him in when he had battled them numerous-

"TSUBASA, GINGKA! I AM HUNGRY, I'M GETTING SO CRANKY!" Yu shouted, running down each step of the house. He almost fell on his butt at the last step, he had his socks on carpet, so there should of been friction, but he must of been running really fast.

Gingka was shocked, while he was still setting out plates onto the table and putting the food onto them. Tsubasa was helping by laying out the cutlery(Forks and Spoons etc.). "What the? Yu? Your actually awake? I thought by now you would be shattered because all nigh-"

Tsubasa instantly put a hand over his mouth, Gingka never knew what it would be like if he told Yu something like that. Tsubasa asked a question like that once, then Libra came out and the house was green, bright green, and loud.

So some time later, everybody was eating breakfast at 9:00 am. It seems that everybody likes Egg and Bacon. The thing is, it was silent through the whole breakfast. Nobody talked because their was nothing to talk about, but you didn't need to talk when you could hear Kyoya chewing like a mad dog. And he ate like a mad lion, but that's not a surprise, Tsubasa remembers that his house had lions everywhere, statues though...

Anyway, somehow while everyone was silent, Gingka managed to show everyone the timetable for today, and it was based on a theme park.

First hour, rides.

Second hour, lunch.

Third hour, beach.

Fourth hour, riders.

Fifth hour, return home.

It was a really basic timetable, and Yu managed to ask a question.

"What if we need to stop to go to the bathroom?" Yu asked.

"That's up to your bladder. If you-" Gingka was interrupted again by Tsubasa, but for a good reason. He was pretty sure Yu didn't even know what a bladder is yet.

The first hour was mad. Kyoya took the front seat on every ride for each experience, one ride involved going so high into the air, the people down on the ground can't be seen, you wouldn't believe how much half of the group threw up. We came tumbling down, and our skin pretty much flew off our faces.

The second hour, nobody could eat. Their stomach was already too bad from the rides. Masamune picked up a hot dog and put it in his mouth, 5 seconds later he was at the bin throwing up in it.

The third hour, beach time! Where everything calmed down. Tsubasa was on a pumped up pool bed while the water was shaking him slowly and smoothly forwards and backwards. Kenta and Yu built a great sand castle, but the second they finished is the second that a giant wave of water came and knocked it down.

The fourth hour, everybody was sure to take slower, lower and safer rides. Even though Kyoya was going to punish them for what they made him do. They did things like teacups, because that just wouldn't make them feel even worse... and Kyoya was the only one who noticed how sick it would make everyone feel. He wasn't going to tell, because they didn't know what was in for them.

Fifth hour, they could barely walk home. So they all wasted their money on a taxi/cab.

The day was dark and everyone was about to split up. They waved their goodbyes but.

A big flashing light appeared and blinded everyone for a few seconds. When they light was gone, Tsubasa was gone.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Yea finally finished this part of the story, I'm sorry about no Kyoya/Madoka. I forgot about it. I'm adding more chapters or starting a new story with Starlit Skyline's idea. I am really going to give a lot of credit to you. I still think this was a rubbish ending, but I also tried my best to calm down the story with not much action in this chapter. The update time will probably be long, I always take a break when starting something new or finishing something.  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: Sorry, Ian's gotta go... I'm really touched that you like my stories. Thank you so much.  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: You compliment me too much, because your stories are better.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: Thank you as well, I'm starting the sequel now anyway.**

**Starlit Skyline: I don't know how to thank you anymore. Thanks for the idea's I'll credit you 100 times!  
**

**fan person: Yes, you can have MOAR. You write T stories? Sorry, I never noticed, I'm going to look at stories of every reviewer right now anyway, I look forward to your amazing writing.**


	12. (Sequel Start) Status Unknown, Unknown

**READ THIS!**

**The parts that said 999/911 is like that because, in Europe (where I live) the emergency service number is 999. I know in America it is 911 though, so that's that. And the cops over in America are called Police here, so that's that.  
**

******CREDIT TO Starlit Skyline** for the idea of the whole sequel.  


The day was dark and everyone was about to split up. They waved their goodbyes but.

A big flashing light appeared and blinded everyone for a few seconds. When the light was gone, Tsubasa was gone.

* * *

"What the heck was that blinding light!" Kyoya moaned, biting his teeth. His face showed many angry or mad expressions, and he didn't keep his fang in his mouth.

"I don't know, probably a car or whatever. Those lights are so bright, why can't they just light up the roads instead of hurting everybody's eyesight!?" Kenta moaned. As soon as Kyoya turned his back again from the light, he and Madoka held hands and took some steps into the distance heading somewhere. Yu, Hikaru and Kenta started walking back to Tsubasa's home. Everybody stopped with 3 simple words.

"Where... is... TSUBASA!?" Gingka asked panicking and creating a scene. He tapped his feet on the ground but couldn't notice it, he was too shocked.

"Calm down, let's all text him." Madoka said. The group proceeded to do so, but after a few minutes, no reply came. They called, that didn't help. They shouted his name, Kyoya even quickly checked Tsubasa's home. No sign of him. Yu's head began to ache, and tears fell out of his eyes as he panicked harder than Gingka was.

"We have to call the police/cops, now!" Hikaru shouted. She dialed 999/911 on her mobile and impatiently waited for somebody to answer. A couple seconds later, which was about 2 minutes later to Hikaru somebody answered the phone.

_"Hello this is the emergency services, who are you calling for?" The woman asked. _

"The police, please the police/cops! I want the police/cops! I want the police/cops NOW! NOOOWWWW!" Hikaru sounded crazy over the phone, so Madoka took over.

"Could we just have the police/cops please?" Madoka calmly said, with a hint of urge in her voice.

_"Hello, this is the police/cops. What would you require?" The man asked._

"Our friend Tsubasa Otori has just gone missing an hour ago after a blinding light came out of no where-" Madoka would continue but Yu snatched the phone, being the kid he is, he really didn't say the right thing.

"The big light came and it went to eat Tsubasa! We checked everywhere but Tsubasa has now disappeared into the sun! Please tell the moon to tell the sun to give Tsubasa back! If the sun doesn't, tell the moon to fight the sun!" Yu said. Kyoya slapped the phone right out of hands, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Kyoya said, hoping that the police/cop officer would still be there.

_"Yeah... prank calls are against the law. Somebody in danger could've missed their call now because of you. If we catch you calling again, or anyone from your area, you'll be put in prison/jail." The man said. He hung up, just like that..._

"Yu. Your too young to know what I'm going to do to you right now, but your are gonna find-"

Gingka and Hikaru grabbed Kyoya while Kyoya struggled hard to let go of their grip and assault the little blonde boy.

"What did I do, and what does he want to do to me?" Yu asked Kenta.

"Oh, it's nothing. Kyoya has just gone mental from knowing that Tsubasa is really missing." Kenta tried his best to make sure Yu didn't know he was lying, and it worked.

"Well, there is only one thing to do. We'll have to get him ourselves, somehow, we did it before, we'll do it again." Gingka said, he tried his best to sound like a hero, but nobody cared.

"We need to start now, but where should we look?" Madoka wondered.

"Oh I know, hopefully he had eaten the food that I put a device in that would let me track him wherever he goes is in him... why are you all looking at me? Now is not the time." Hikaru said. She got out something that looked like an Ipad, and saw a red dot moving really fast, really fast. Tsubasa was either on a train or a boat or a plain. It looked like he was heading to, America.

"He's going to, he's going to... HE IS ON THE WAY TO AMERICA!" Hikaru exclaimed. Everybody's mouth dropped, they didn't have the money or time to get America.

How would they do it?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I gave you a heads up that it would come quite late. I also did it today to lighten up your day a bit, since you experienced going back to school today. Well you did if you lived in the UK. ****CREDIT TO Starlit Skyline**. Moving on, I tried my best to still add a little humor to the chapter. Did it work? NO. I've also noticed that my writing skills are getting worse. CREDIT TO Starlit Skyline for the whole idea of the sequel. If I don't get lazy like I usually do, the next chapter will be double length explaining Tsubasa's situation, and what Gingka and the others would do to save him, if they can... **CREDIT TO Starlit Skyline.**  


**fan person: I don't think you write T stories, but it's okay to be safe. Your K+ plus stories seem like your style in my opinion anyway.**

**BlackCatNeko999: Thanks so much Neko! Can I call you that? As for the updating, I'll try, but I've got so much homework and studying today. I only look forward to writing fanfictions because I'm one of the best at English in my year at school.**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: No, don't stay away! Please no! If you really want to know what happened to Tsubasa, well, wait.**

**Starlit Skyline: I'm really glad you could help, I had no ideas! No, the ending was really abrupt but I wanted to sleep so I was too lazy. You read my first fic on here, or the one I have now deleted? But thanks for reading my stories! The only problem is, if I take time with stories, it becomes too technical and too perfect. You know what I mean? When I just let ideas come out, and make sure I check what I've written, well I check sometimes, then everything is fine.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: You'll find out what happened to Tsubasa is the next chapter, thanks for giving me some urge to write!**

**Guest: I totally forgot about the Kyoya X Madoka, so I am going to try and sneak some long Kyoya X Madoka in some chapter, maybe the next chapter or a chapter after the next chapter.  
**

**littleqmonster: Don't worry about the spam or false accusations, I actually found it kind of funny. Thanks for calling my story awesome!**


	13. Unwrapping

Consciousness returned to him slowly, he opened his eyes. All he could see was a blur, but what he could see was 4 people. He was sure it wasn't the Garcia's but he couldn't exactly see who it possibly was. He looked around, saw 5 windows on the left and 5 windows on the right. He saw 3 chairs on the left and 3 chairs on the right, and in front of him were 2 chairs. He could hear an enormously loud noise, that was the sound of an engine. His ears and body felt a little but uncomfortable and it was like a force was pushing him back against his seat. He was sealed on a chair, the feeling of tape covered him mouth and his legs were bound by rope.. He fully arose his head and his eyesight became a little clearer. One of the people who Tsubasa saw, noticed him awake and approached him.

"I see your awake. Do you feel alright? You comfortable? Oh wait, you can't answer because you can't speak. Whatever, doesn't matter, but I'll tell you some things. You have nothing better to do, so I would listen." The person grinned and paced around Tsubasa. Tsubasa instantly narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't narrow your eyes, you're the one tied up here. Anyway, where we are heading, is America. I'll start by telling you that for now, but I like questions." The person took off the tape from Tsubasa's mouth fiercely, but Tsubasa knew that it wasn't a good idea to show expression of hurt. During Tsubasa's training as a spy, he would know what questions to ask in a situation like this. They must be short, but good. Fighting off the pain, Tsubasa finally asked a question, he kept his cool and didn't struggle under pressure.

"What is your plan to do with me?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, more questions?" The person asked.

"Why did you choose me of all people, what did I ever do?" Tsubasa questioned again.

"It's not me that hates you or anything, it's a friend of mine. They wont really tell me or anyone else what they have against you, but you should find out soon. You have only 3 more questions." The person laughed at him, and mocked him.

"Are you going to hurt me or any of my friends?" Tsubasa asked, he was somewhat tactical, but that tactic was countered.

"Don't try to be smart with me! That would answer your first question! That's it, no more questions, enjoy your stay here." The person became filled with anger and left Tsubasa. That wasn't really good, Tsubasa couldn't ask any more questions, but at least his mouth wasn't still taped. Tsubasa tried his best to gather the small information he received, he was heading to America and only one person out of the group he saw has a grudge against him.

Another thing hit his mind. His friends should now know he is missing, but they can't save him. He is heading to America, they don't even know where he is! Well, that's what he thought. His friends don't even have the money to get around the world, and the police/cops definitely couldn't bring him back Tsubasa.

The person who spoke to Tsubasa came back, but with some items.

"I bet you're hungry, want some food or water? I have chocolate and bread, some water, what would you actually want anyway? But hey, here's some water and bread, eat up. Your arms are free." The person said. Tsubasa searched the other for laughter, or anything that might be suspicious. Tsubasa wouldn't trust the food gave to him by somebody that just kidnapped him.

"I'm not hungry, no thanks."

"So you seriously want to starve and thirst? There is a bunch of other types of food here, you want something Japanese like Sushi or what? I think Sushi is Japense..." The person said.

"No, thank you, but no." Tsubasa replied.

"Whatever, there's nothing wrong with it. Look, I just had some, it tastes nice! And as for the water, let me drink some and show you how it's clean." The person drunk some water and poured some in a cup for Tsubasa, Tsubasa's stomach was eager for food. He was also thirsty, he couldn't resist, he took some.

"See, it's fine. Don't tell anyone, I'm trying to think of a plan to get you out of here, I seriously don't care about you being here and I'm not looking forward to making people suffer for no reason, unless somebody tells me too. But this time, it's the first time the center of attention isn't on me, and I actually hate it. So wait a while okay?" The person whispered.

Tsubasa nodded, also finished the tasteful food. So far, Tsubasa had hope that he would get out of the hell hole he was in.

"So tell me, what am I on right now?" Tsubasa politely asked.

"A jet. Your are on a private jet. Don't worry though, I'll make sure they don't hurt you too much. I don't have the power to really stop them from hurting you a little though." The person whispered. Tsubasa threw him a smile, while the person sat down on a seat and waited for them to land.

* * *

"This is really bad! How are we going to get to AMERICA!" Hikaru panicked.

"Calm down, we have to think of an idea, but it'll be hard. Any suggestions?" Kenta said.

"Let's ask Gingi's dad!" Yu suggested.

"Good idea, let's move!" Kyoya motioned.

"I don't think that's a good-" Gingka was too late as everyone went to the WBBA to find Ryo and explain the situation and ask for help to get to America. Gingka's best option is too not let Ryo see him, he really did despise Ryo anyway. He was right that his own father never listened to him.

But Kyoya and the others were already heading to the WBBA. Gingka layed back and watched Tsubasa's TV, like nothing had happened, and the others were going up in the lift of the WBBA to the highest floor.

Ryo was reading a letter in his office on his chair, with a pile of many other letters were in front of him also. The corner of his eyes caught the lift opening, and a few people stepping out from it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryo asked, he sounded as polite as could possibly be.

"We need your help! Tsubasa's been kidnapped and is somewhere in America, we need a way to get to America fast!" Kyoya said, pouring with sweat due to the speed he had said it at.

Resuming to Tsubasa's home, Gingka was watching some TV. Comedy was the only thing that could get everything off of his mind, but that didn't do it. He did have an idea, and he wanted to do it in private so now was his chance. He got his mobile out and dialed a number, it seemed that he was having a hard time remember each digit he needed to enter into the phone. The phone rang for about half a second, surprisingly it was answered incredibly quickly.

"Hello, with whom am I speaking?" A polite and posh man asked.

"Hi, this is Gingka Hagane. Can I speak with Julian Konzern please?" Gingka requested, trying to imitate an English Accent. He failed terribly...

"Gingka? What are you calling for?" Julian questioned, his voice was harsh and curious at the same time.

"Well, you know Tsubasa from Team Gan Gan Galaxy? You know the one that challenged you when he was filled with the Dark Power."

"Yes, the one full of surprises. What about him?"

"Well, he's been kidnapped. Don't freak out! He's somewhere in America already, but we need a way to get there. The police won't help us thanks to Yu, the small one..."

"So you want me to help you get there? I'll be on my way to Japan's airport, hopefully he is okay." Julian said as he hung up the phone.

Gingka made sure that nobody was on the phone, and when he was entirely sure, he repeatedly jumped on the chair he was once sitting on in pure joy, he couldn't control himself. He was half way to finding Tsubasa, but not everybody else.

Ryo dumped some letters in the bin and began to listen to the people right before his eyes.

"So, your saying Tsubasa was kidnapped and is already in America?" Ryo confirmed.

"YES! WE NEED A WAY TO GET THERE RIGHT NOW!" Yu yelled.

"Calm down Yu, we'll find him soon." Kenta said, patting Yu on the back.

"I understand. But, you'll have to wait 4 days before the plane you want can arrive." Ryo said, biting his lip. The boys mouth dropped and Hikaru and Madoka said,

"4 DANG DAYS!"

They all raged furiously, it was 4 days. 4 Days! Who knows what could happen to Tsubasa by then.

"Let me ask you guys a question, where is Gingka?"

"Oh, he was right behind us but said he wanted to stay back." Kenta answered.

"Well where did he go?" Ryo asked again.

"He went back to-" Yu nearly revealed where Gingka stayed, but Kyoya slapped a hand on his mouth. The day before Tsubasa was kidnapped, Tsubasa told almost everyone except Kenta and Yu that they shouldn't reveal where Gingka is staying to Ryo. It really payed off.

There chance kind of failed, so they went home with no other option. Although.

Madoka had a mood on her face that she never had before, and Kyoya was the only person that noticed it. So when they were both alone, Kyoya slowly swiveled to Madoka.

"You alright? You seem a little down."

"It's just, I don't seem as worried as you all about Tsubasa. I don't know why, and I feel like a bad person." Madoka said as she cuddled herself. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"There's nothing wrong with that, maybe you don't talk to Tsubasa that much? Or maybe deep down inside you know that we're going to find Tsubasa one way or another." Kyoya said, comforting her. Madoka turned her head to Kyoya and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe your right, thanks Kyoya." Then it was a silence, but Kyoya broke it by placing a kiss onto her, within a few seconds he pulled back. But he couldn't catch a breath, because Madoka was on him now as well.

**A/N: ****CREDIT TO Starlit Skyline for the idea of the sequel.** Came a little early for double length huh? Well, here you go! And the guest, who is a guest... I done your Kyoya X Madoka that I promised. It's also there for the KyoMado fans, but I'm not a fan of the pairing. Also, when I go over 1000 words in my chapters, the chapter starts to get worse. That's why I stopped at 1000 or less for the others, otherwise my writing would become bad like what happened at the end here. Thank you reviewers and readers! CREDIT TO Starlit Skyline for the idea of the sequel.  


**fan person: No, thank you for reading my stories!**

**BlackCatNeko999: I'm glad I made your day, and I also read your profile. That is really big compared to the amount of stories you have written. I re-posted a lot of the stuff you have on there.**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: The money is a good idea, now we have to find a way to get it into the anime world!**


	14. Downfall

_We have now arrived at our destination._

"Looks like it's our time. You ready?" The boy said, he had some sort of sad look in his eyes, but it looks like he was forcing it. It couldn't have been real, it was definitely a fake. It was night-time, and one of the members of the group opened the plane door.

"We're jumping, push Tsubasa out. Now." One person ordered, he had a stern look on his face. So another member of the group kicked Tsubasa from the back and sent him flying out of the plane. Tsubasa thought he was plunging to his death, until a parachute exploded out of his bag and gave him a soft landing. The second he touched the ground, everyone around him grabbed his arms, legs, and blinded him again. They led him to a small house, it seemed to be hidden in a forest, and it didn't look like Tsubasa was near anything or anyone else.

He felt himself get pushed into the house, and even though he was blinded, he could notice that lights were on. He tried to guess what was going on, but the second he started is the second he had his arms tied to a chair and his legs duct-taped around the legs of the chair. One of the kidnappers violently ripped the blindfold off Tsubasa, it would leave a bruise for sure. Tsubasa didn't dare say a word, he just waited for something to happen next, and he was glad he did.

Each of them removed a mask they were wearing. The first person, had blue hair that stuck up at the back of his head with a dark lime green part on his fringe. The second, long wavy light burgundy coloured hair with black masquerade mask that leads to a point at the nose including really dark blue lipstick. The third of them, a tall caucasian man with black hair and who has his sunglasses over his eyes. He wears a long black suit with a dark green tie, black pants and triangular spectacles. His face and hair resemble that of an Egyptian pharaoh due to his goatee. The last of them, and most suspicious, has big, spiky white hair. His eyes are blue and like those of a tiger, making him look serious. He wears a red scarf along with a black, yellow, and red jacket, brown gloves and a green shirt underneath. He wears a black belt, white pants, and brown boots. Damian, Jack, Ziggurat and Helios.

"You guys! I should've known! And Helios, why? I thought you, me, and Gingka's friends were all fine now." Tsubasa said, it was one of the times that he had an angry tone, but it was still controllable. Helios didn't reply to him, he tilted his head into the opposite direction of Tsubasa and glared at the cold steel darkness.

"I heard from somebody that you wanted to know the answers to why we kidnapped you, thanks to Damian over here." Jack smirked.

"It was my pleasure, I just needed some entertainment. He's all yours." Damian said.

"YOU DAMN-"

"Your too loud Tsubasa. Let's get to it anyway, since it failed AGAIN after the world championships and the world championships final, YOU will finish the piece. Once that is complete, you will lure the rest of Team Gan Gan Galaxy to Ziggurat. Ziggurat, tell him the rest." Jack said.

"You and Team Gan Gan Galaxy will be my subjects for my tests, if Team Gan Gan Galaxy does not arrive, you... die."

Tsubasa's eyes widened, he was in a tight situation. But he was definitely not going to lure Gan Gan Galaxy to them, he thought it'd be better if he sacrificed himself instead of having 4 other people gone and possibly becoming evil workers under Ziggurat.

Tough one...

* * *

Gingka, and his friends were at Japan's central airport, where they were meeting Julian in his private jet.

"I'm looking forward to battling Klaus again." Masamune said, right out of the blue. It was a good thing he said it, otherwise, everybody would be bored waiting for Julian.

"That's not what's important right now, we just have to get to America, and find where Tsubasa is." Kyoya said.

"Thanks to me..." Hikaru added.

"How did you even get Julian to arrive here?" Kenta wondered aloud.

"I just had the idea, so I called him." Gingka said.

"I still think it was just luck that he cared, the guy hardly knew Tsubasa, he really only battled him once, but Tsubasa was filled with the Dark Power." Madoka noted. Nothing came back to her.

"HOW LONG IS HE TAKING, I'M GETTING BORED STANDING AROUND, I WANNA GET IN HIS PRIVATE JET!" Yu moaned, but surprisingly, the same minute, Julian's jet arrived. The hot air and wind blew dust up from the ground as the jet was touching the surface, and 4 people got out.

"So you guys are here, it's shocking to hear that you actually got here in time." Julian said, walking closer with his eyes closed. The last person that go tout of the plane was Wales, and nobody closed the door again after that. Suddenly, a grin grew as big as a tree on Yu's face, before anybody had the chance to stop him, Yu ran into the jet. You could hear breaking of glass and some shaking from outside, which made Julian frown.

"I'll pay for it." Madoka offered.

"So, I heard Tsubasa got kidnapped, and is currently in America. We don't have much time, so let's go." Julian said.

"Thanks." Gingka replied.

Running in front of everyone, Gingka stopped the two teams... and Kyoya, Kenta and Hikaru. He took his bey out and got ready to launch.

"Battle me right now Klaus!" Masamune demanded. Klaus didn't even bother, he walked into the jet.

...

"That jet was fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun." Yu giggled, dancing out of it.

"You little..." Julian thought to himself.

"So this is where they are?" Sophie confirmed.

"According to what I put in him, yeah." Hikaru smiled.

"Well then, let's go." Kyoya motioned.

_[Remove Next Time You Continue This Chapter. Add Helios]_

**A/N: I totally rushed this chapter, and I hope it wasn't short, but by the way, the chapters aren't going to be the same length as Chapter 12, that was just a special thing... CREDIT TO STARLIT SKYLINE FOR THE STORY IDEA. I don't know what to say... I just want to publish this chapter! But, yeah I could of improved on the last couple paragraphs, they were incredibly rushed. Now, I'll just reply to special reviewers. I just remembered, I hope I didn't scare young readers about the terrible tests and Tsubasa potentially dying.  
**

**fan person: Thank you again. Your a GingkaxMadoka? I haven't read your stories in a while(I've been busy, your stories are still great) but I never really saw that much of Gingka and Madoka. Hey, I guess it's just one of the things you might like, but not write, I have one of those. Usually, I would find Tsubasa and... I think her name was Casey as a couple. **

**BlackCatNeko999: Lol, he was really bad with Gingka. I'm so sorry for the late update, and you were correct, I planned to make the I plan(that sounded weird) to save you thing a trap. MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJJAA . **

**Guest: I'm afraid, I can't stop them from harming Tsubasa now, since I said he could die.  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: That chainsaw may of got you out of your world, but your not in anime. Your in a manga, and your going to have to wait a LONG time until they colour and animate you. Tsubasa might die before you arrive. Again, I am sorry for this late update.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: Thanks for telling me to keep writing, reviews like that also make me want to update quickly. Here is the secret, THEY kidnapped Tsubasa. **


	15. Infriltation - Confrontation

"Oh man... I'm getting a little worried." Kenta whispered, taking a footstep into the building. The entered in a line, Kyoya was first, then Klaus. Wales was next, and then Julian. Next came Yu, followed by Kenta, and then Sophie, Hikaru and Madoka. The lights were off in this building, and only Kyoya could see where he was going. Kyoya gestured the rest of the group to stop moving, and then he stayed silent for a while. He placed his ear against the wall beside him, and he could hear some moaning and whimpering. Then he could hear crashing, and banging.

"Guys, I think I can hear Tsubasa. We need to tear though, but are we armed?" Kyoya asked.

"ARMED?" Madoka said shockingly. "I have a laptop though..."

"I knew you guys wouldn't be ready, luckily, I brought enough back up for all of you." Kyoya gave Klaus a metal pipe, he gave Wales a bat and Julian got a brick. Yu got duct tape and Kenta got a rope. Kyoya gave the girls water.

"So we have to drink water? Great plan! And I'm not being sarcastic... seriously..." Sophie asked.

"I get thirsty, it's for me." Kyoya replied.

"OH WHAT SO YOU THINK CAUSE WE ARE GIRLS WE CAN'T FIGHT, HUH HUH IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY! BRING IT ON!" Hikaru moaned.

"Keep your damn voice down. Take this glass bottle." Kyoya whispered.

"Now your speaking my language." Hikaru said, grabbing the bottle out of his hands.

Now they moved on. Kyoya started walking at a normal pace in the only direction - forwards. The more steps that they took, the more Kyoya could see a light. That light was growing before his eyes, and the sounds of moaning and whimpering were becoming louder. The group's pace picked up. Kenta gulped.

Kyoya stopped again. He heard footsteps. Those footsteps, were the ones of Damian! Damian appeared out of the wall on Kyoya's side, so the building had to be electric. Kyoya dashed towards him and punched him in the cheek and knocked Damian to the ground. Then Kyoya pinned him down, forcing his own arms and legs down on Damian's arms and legs.

"Tell me where Tsubasa is before I bust you up!" Kyoya roared, glaring at Damian.

"Oh calm the heck down you low life idiot. I'm not here to attack you guys, I'm here to help you. I'll lead you to Tsubasa, but don't go in through that entrance. Got it?" Damian said. Kyoya backed off, and spat at the ground. Damian rose from the ground and opened the hole in the wall with a remote, then lead the group through.

_"Yes, that's right. Follow me to your doom..." _Damian thought.

* * *

"Please, stop! Stop it! Please!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Heh heh, this is actually quite fun." Zigguraut laughed, grinning at the sight of Tsubasa being tortured by extremely large levels of sound.

"I gave you all of our earnings! Just pl- please stop it!" Tsubasa moaned, he could barely hear himself over the noise.

"Just don't overdo it, we don't want him unable to hear anything. Then he probably couldn't complete my art." Jack said.

"This is so boring, we need to do something more aggressive, like violent stuff..." Helios yawned. He turned the speakers off and walked over to Tsubasa. Helios grabbed his shirt and held him in mid-air.

"Can you hear me?" Helios whispered.

"Yeah, I can, a bit." Tsubasa whispered back.

"Look, you have to trust me unless you want to die, now go along with this. I'll let you know when we'll attack them." Helios said. Then, he kicked Tsubasa in the cheek, and Tsubasa fell backwards, sliding across the floor. Helios growled and walked over to Tsubasa and stomped on his head, it was a fake shot, but it looked quite real from Jack and Ziggurat's end.

"That's enough Helios, get back here. Now." Ziggurat ordered. Helios did as ordered. Ziggurat looked at Tsubasa and laughed a little more, then Helios suddenly punched him in the face. Ziggurat didn't move because his nose was hurting, and before Jack did something, Helios told him this.

"If you dare move Jack, you won't ever see daylight again. You hear?" Helios then grabbed Tsubasa and walked out, they were heading for the exit, until Tsubasa heard the sound of his friends.

"Helios, please, I can hear my friends in some other room. Do you know where they are and how we can get there?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. But I'm not gonna hurry."

* * *

"Now, I need all of you to lean against the wall. I'll get this control room to take you to where Tsubasa is." Damian said.

"Thanks alot Damian, I guess you've turned away from the bad side of things." Madoka said.

"I'm still not going to forgive you. Although, at least you'll never do something like what you did to me again." Julian said, his voice was quite lower than usual.

"HAH! That's what YOU THINK!" Damian laughed. He pressed a red button, and everyone was strapped to a wall. Many tools, some sharp, some small, some big, appeared above them.

"SUPRISE SUCKERS!" Damian yelled.

"What the heck? YOU LITTLE RAT! I'M SO GONNA BEAT YOU UP!" Kyoya roared.

"I'm trying to listen, but all I hear is meow meow meow. Now, none of you can do anything, you're stuck. So, just sit tight as I let the painful experiments begin!" Damian laughed, it was that evil laugh, the one that would assure you something terrible is going to happen.

**A/N: It took me 3 days to get idea's for this chapter, but I finished it, finally. Before I talk about anything else, (READ THIS) this story is obviously ending. Now, I don't want to take a break from writing stories/chapters, which is why, I'll let the reviewers decide if they want a sequel. I'm not smart either, so if you want to suggest idea's for a sequel, feel free to suggest ideas. Also, if you want to see characters, tell me that too. If you forget to say something in a review, be sure to PM me. Or if there is a character you feel I'm missing out in these chapters right now, and you want me to give them more of a bigger role, tell me that too. I can't think of everything, so tell me anything else that you need to.  
**

**Now, LET'S GET REAL. Damian was just a troll here, that's why I like him. But I feel like I rushed the part where Helios rescues Tsubasa. You know, I always feel like I've done something wrong in my chapters, eh, I'm not the best. I also tried to make the chapter a little funny, did I hopelessly fail... again?  
**

**fan person: Casey, you are not special. I'm sorry about the late update though.**

** : ****: ... Damian is evil and Jack is ballistick. It's over. - Nile Befall (Fanfic isn't letting me write your name before I reply to you)  
**

**BlackCatNeko999: I didn't even think it was original to put Helios in, but it was a great job? Thanks, :D Now, let's get real, should I make Yu even MORE destructive? Huh? Huh? XD  
**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: Your reviews are always funny, I love it. But, I THOUGHT HELIOS DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH STORIES TOO! (I'm not trying to use aggresive expressions) but you can't mess with Julian's jet until the animatiors think you're popular enough. Toby? I don't want to ruin anything, or not ruin anything, so I won't say anything.  
**


	16. Now, Flounder! Suffer! Kill Each Other!

"AHAHAHA! Idiots. Seriously, your all dumb, I can't believe you fell for an obvious trap like that. You know that I'd never become a good guy again. I'm a member of Team Starbreaker, forever..." Damian laughed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, idiot." Kyoya growled. He still kept his confidence, even though, some sharp and deadly looking tools were heading for his forehead.

"I've already told you before. When your trying to talk, all I hear is meow meow meow! I can't hear it when kittens talk." Damian taunted.

"Oh YEAH! Watch your back Damian, we have back up!" Yu said, he didn't even care about being hurt. He might not of even known what was happening, the sugar was getting to him. But Kenta was sweating a lot, and the ground beneath him was a small puddle.

"Why should I listen to what comes out of your kiddy mouth?" Damian smirked. Madoka panicked as the tools got closer and closer.

"Because that kid knows more than you think." Kenta countered, it almost took all his confidence to just say that sentence to Damian. He was truly nervous.

"That's coming from a guy, who is literally peeing." Damian said.

"He's right. But don't forget about me. Do not... do not... DO NOT... UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Klaus roared, his shirt flew off like a hurricane blew and he freed himself of the grip holding him to the wall.

"Oh Sugar..." Damian said, his tone made it clear that he didn't mean it. He didn't look at all worried either. He held up his launcher at Klaus' face.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot your damn brains out!" Damian ordered.

"Your funny. You think something like that will hold Klaus back?" Julian said.

"I'm pretty sure that Jack did it, not too long ago..." Damian said.

"You think that was his true strength? Let me introduce you to Klaus." Julian smiled.

* * *

"So, tell me. How did you get involved in attacking me?" Tsubasa asked.

"They offered me money. It's money, ya know. I can't turn it down. But I did know I wasn't doing the right thing to attack you, all I had to do was take the money and betray them." Helios grinned.

"Tch, you think your so smart. How exactly did you plan this all out, smarty pants." Tsubasa mocked.

"Watch your mouth, have you analyzed your situation compared to mine?" Helios said. "On the other hand, it wasn't that hard a plan. I knew that you wouldn't send your friends here, and that you were generous enough to die for them, but, I still knew that they were dumb and ignorant enough to come anyway. But hey, it did you some good for once. So, I had to split Damian up because he is a threat, so I sent him to your frie-"

"WHAT!? Hurry up and get there!" Tsubasa shouted.

* * *

"Stay away from me... I'm not afraid to launch... stay back!" Damian said, it was useless, Klaus came closer and closer. Klaus was about 10 centimeters away from him now.

"Please! Get away from me you fat-"

"Klaus..." Julian ordered. Klaus raised his fist, and Damian covered his face with his arms. Klaus slammed his fist down. But he hit the control panel's green button, and stopped this tools from piercing his friends.

"Phew, finally out of that." Hikaru sighed. Klaus picked Damian up from his shirt and hung him on a hook.

"Have fun there, idiot." Julian laughed. Suddenly, one wall on the left was crushed, and two boys ran through it, armed with a bat.

"STOP MOVING BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO BITS!" Masamune shouted.

"YEAH, DAT'S RIGHT! GET ON YOUR KNEES AND HOLD YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Gingka shouted.

"Nice entry, but we've already sorted everything out." Kenta said.

"That's right idiots. Shut up, you were no help." Wells said.

"As unkind as always..." Sophie replied.

* * *

"I'm getting worried. What was that loud crash?" Tsubasa hesitated.

"I'm running as fast as I can, your in no condition to help, so I suggest you stay here, I'd run faster if you weren't on my back." Helios suggested, putting Tsubasa down beside the wall. Within one of Tsubasa's cough, Helios was already close to the others.

* * *

"It still really hurts, but I'm pretty much fine now. Remember, we can't let him get away. Damian probably can't handle Helios, our best has betrayed us. It doesn't matter though, I've got a surprise waiting for them up ahead." Zigguraut snickered.

"Oh, is that so? Let's hope it's interesting, I want to see Tsubasa struggle, I can't believe he has almost gotten away, without him painting me a beautiful picture of Eagle ruined. To be honest, Befall is the only one that deserves to be on top. Befall Befall Befall! He shall dance on the most beautiful stage, against the most gracious opponent!" Jack chuckled evilly. He really is obsessed with his art.

"Don't worry, that time will soon be."

* * *

"You little. You little. YOU TINY RATS! I WAS ABOUT TO CRUSH YOU!" Damian cried.

"Says the midget. That hell of yours, really lacks violence. If you pull another stupid trick of yours, you won't have that face attached to your anymore." Kyoya threatened. Suddenly, through the door, Helios entered.

"Ohoho, BACK UP! YOU LITTLE ANTS, WE ARE GOING TO MESS YOU UP!" Damian exclaimed.

"Is that really true? You do know that I just saved Tsubasa and took your money right?" Helios grinned. A tear, an actual tear fell from Damian's eyes.

"Yo, can we leave now? Tsubasa is probably getting bored." Helios said.

* * *

"Activate!"

"This creation of yours is truly a masterpiece Ziggurat, let's see how it toys around with the others." Jack laughs.

"Yes! With this, I'm sure to rule the world. No normal bey like Gingka's can stop me! Let's cut away the greatness of this world, and make it ours!"

* * *

_LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!_

* * *

_NOW, FLOUNDER! SUFFER! KILL EACH OTHER!  
_

* * *

_DANCE JUST A BIT MORE CLUMSILY!  
_

* * *

_TO THAT SAD MISERABLE SONG OF YOURS!  
_

* * *

_NEMESIS HORIZON SHALL BE OPENED!  
_

**A/N: This chapter was a little... disturbing to write. I've still gotta get 1 or 2 chapters up before this part of the story finishes, so if anyone does want a sequel, you can suggest ideas or wait for me to think something up. About the end, I'm just giving you a hint about something, that's all, and it is nowhere near as calm as it is written. I'm sorry about how I kept on saying 'he said' 'he laughed' 'he grinned' etc.  
**

**Sorry about the late update, I try, but it's gonna be longer, because of what I just did at the end. Also, this chapter took about 30 minutes, that's really short, I'm guessing there is a lot of mistakes but the mistake detector thingy won't detect it so I'm doomed because I am typing really really fast and correcting everything so see ya! I also want to know if anybody wants Helios to stay after this part of the story is over. But for now, TIME TO REPLY!  
**

**Starlit Skyline: Totally rushed, I know what you mean. And thanks about the amnesia one, and I was never actually relying on others the whole time, I was thinking up my own ideas. Actually, the end of this chapter included one, it's just that other author's had greater idea's, much better than one I could think of.  
**

**Lord Fan of Awakening: No longer Fan person? Oh well... if it wasn't funny or entertaining I understand. Casey, I WAS JOKING TOO! No seriously, I was joking.**

**BlackCatNeko999: Adding Nile isn't bad. It's on my list. And in my opinion, it was totally rushed, but hey, everyone has there own opinions. Now you know where Gingka and Masamune are too right? Yu, destructive? Can't wait to right it! And, I just love writing about Damian, he's so... I don't know that word! Cheeky?  
**

**Nile-Befall: Thank you so much! It's reviews that makes me want to write more.**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: The stories I love in MFB are, Sensei, The Meaning Of Friendship and some others. They have kind of been updated slowly, but it's what makes it good!(That sounded really stupid) Jack and Jack Frost? ARE YOU CRAZY! Well I guess you are but, seriously? Hey, I know you love Rise Of The Guardians (was that it) so it makes sense for you to get them confused. OOO! Can I watch you throw Damian off the grand canyon! And when you've done it, can Helios do it again! I can't reveal if Toby is appearing or not. If you are desperate, I'd have to PM you, but you'll have to ask me first. I'm paranoid too, the stories now are just Kyoya and OC'S.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: About the Tsubasa X Hikaru and Kyoya X Madoka, I'll really try my best. But for now, I'll have to finish all the action. But, I WILL STILL TRY.  
**


	17. We Depart

**(CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF THE USE OF THIS WORD - 'SAID')**

"So... how exactly did they kidnap you? Did they grab your arms, gag you maybe?" Kyoya asked. Tsubasa tried to shake it off, fighting his way into other conversations. Yu was there to help though.

"Does anybody know why a huge ball of fire is in space?"

"That's because, we need daylight. It's not like I can say who put it there, but don't question it, your small and dumb mind probably can't comprehend what the scientists will tell you." Madoka answered.

"That's not answering my question, but fine. Why is there a giant ball in spa-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I HATE IT SO MUCH, HOW YOU CONSTANTLY TALK ABOUT STUPID, AND RANDOM THINGS. CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE." Kyoya roared. Yu bit his lip, but continued to walk. He blinked again and again to hold back the tears.

"Kyoya, you really shouldn't be so hard on him. You know, I can always stop battling you." Gingka warned. Kyoya went wide-eyed.

"Helios... aren't you supposed to be dead or something..." Masamune said. Helios started up this conversation with a sigh.

"Look, I fell in Japan. After that, I looked for a job DON'T ASK. Suddenly, Jack, Ziggurat and Damian approaches me and offers me a huge amount of money. I think about it for days, than accept the job. Before they took me, I found somewhere to crash, although it was a horrible place, probably gave me diseases." Helios explained.

"Heh, I'm surprised you know what diseases are." Hikaru commented.

"Well, at least everything turned out well. Right guys?" Kenta cheered.

"Corny as ever, I see." Julian coughed.

"HEY! That's offensive!"

"When did I say it wasn't?" Julian said, smirking.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Let's just get out of here quickl-" The second before he finished his sentence, the ground crumbled beneath Tsubasa. His left foot fell deep into the material installed into the ground. The cracks deepened even more, and dust began to sink.

"Tsubasa!" Kyoya shot his arm out, urging for Tsubasa to grab on. In too much desperation, Tsubasa attempted to jump as to reach Kyoya's arm, it was a failure though, it pushed him down even more! Kyoya jumped after him, while Tsubasa was no longer standing. Kyoya was able to make contact with Tsubasa, but began to fall down as well. Luckily, the moment Kyoya's body was falling, Gingka grabbed on to Kyoya's leg. He pulled with all his might, his face grew as red as his hair. Of instinct, the rest pulled in a line, ultimately saving Tsubasa and Kyoya. Everybody, especially Tsubasa was panting, to an extent that Kyoya began to sweat.

"I did... not... see... that coming!" Gingka fell on his back after uttering out those words.

"Ziggurat. He's not done! What sort of trick does he have up his sleeve, he knows that this won't faze us." Helios growled.

"You are correct, former member." Ziggurat gave an evil smile, complemented by an evil laugh.

"You... You! I though I! I did you in!" Helios said, anger was right in his eyes.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm still not letting any of you go. Say hello to my creation." Ziggurat said. From in front of Ziggurat, emerged two figures. One with silver, long hair. Another, with purple long hair, and red eyes.

"Faust!?"

"Saya!?"

"F- Faust. What the? I though you were! This can't be!" Masamune said.

"Saya... Saya, what the hell!" Helios said, standing up from his position.

"Tempo!" Faust called out to Tempo, and suddenly the bey was right in front of them. Tempo span, it's speed increased rapidly until. The territory was surrounded by numbers, random numbers in random order.

"What, is this! Of all my life I have not seen anything of the sort!" Tsubasa moaned.

Saya motioned forward.

"Begone, Faust." Saya ordered.

"You must excuse me." Faust replied, turning away from the good-sided bladers.

"So these weaklings... are not yet dust?" Saya said.

"Saya! Saya!" Helios called out, he jumped up, but his energy was too low.

"Helios no!" Hikaru yelled.

"Takamagahara sits in the palm of my hand." Saya said.

(Saya speaking)

"All phenomena once random are sequential."

"I have brought ruin to the master unit and made history forever the past. The bey world will be once again as it should."

"... A world of death!"

"We depart, Ziggurat."

"Gingka Hagane, your efforts are for naught."

(Random Speaker)

"Are you quite sure! Do you really think it is wise to assume you are so thoroughly in control?" Tsubasa shouted.

"A man at death's door can do little, save knock." Saya replied.

"..." Tsubasa had no answer.

(Saya speaking)

"Your existence cauldron, irks me."

(Random Speaker)

* * *

And with that, they all left. That building was abandoned, and Tsubasa and the group was to meet with them again some time soon. What was known, is that Tsubasa and the others, now have greater opponents. It would be a harder challenge, but at least Helios has joined the good side.

The group would have to prepare for what was to come.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter even freaked me out. I mean, it was so wired, you know... ****I also don't know what to say, I just want to post this chapter. But I said- said way too many times. I'm sorry readers.****By the way, Saya is from Blazblue. Try going to Blazblue Wiki and searching for Saya. Just use google or something.  
**

**Lord Fan of Awakening: Hey. By the way, I never knew you could change your name on here. Well thanks for reviewing anyway my friend.**

**BlackCatNeko999: Sorry about not having Jack here, I'm such a mess. This chapter couldn't even have any TsubasaxHikaru or MadokaxKyoya. Thanks for reviewing so much.**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: I felt really awkward writing that line you quoted, but I guess it turned out good. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you into the anime world, I want to tape Damian falling off. You don't care about Toby anymore? So no huge reaction when Faust appears?**

**Guest: EPIC!**


	18. Escape

"Masamune, get your butt in gear!" Gingka shouted.

"I'm trying my hardest, but they're just too strong." Masamune moaned.

"Even the 9 of us, can't beat those 3!" Tsubasa groaned. If you didn't know, they were playing tug of war. Julian chose to sit it out and watch and Klaus, Kyoya and Helios was one team.

"If you don't want to be muddy, then pull harder!" Hikaru shouted. She pulled with all her might, but the rope was pulling them deeper to the mud. The friction also burned their hands, and that made them weaker.

"Don't stop! I don't want to fall in mud, it's icky!" Madoka panicked.

"Ggrh, I'm trying my hardest, but I can't do it!" Yu said. The little boy wasn't really helping, but before they even started, he said that he could beat everybody on his own.

"Hey, Klaus... are you trying? I'm not really..." Kyoya asked.

"No, it isn't that hard, my shirts not off and there not even winning."

"Let's just get them into the mud already, I wanna see their faces." Helios laughed. Then, the three pulled harder, and the other team were swept off their feet and into the mud.

"Gah! This is so disgusting! Somebody get some water!" Madoka cried out.

"This mud... it's so... hard to move..." Kenta said. He couldn't really get out, it was quite deep.

"Somebody get me out!" Sophie called out.

"I'm not dirty like these people, get me out of here!"

"WALES! We are not dirty people!" Gingka said.

"It's so fun in here. Splash Splash Splash!" Yu laughed, covering the whole field with mud. Even the 3 winners got muddy.

"Ahaha, this is quite fun." Helios said.

"Masamune... ... ... ... ... I want to say... ... ... THINK FAST!" Gingka shouted, he threw mud right into the raven haired boy's face.

"Oh. Oh. I see. You're gonna pay!" Masamune shouted, he jumped right onto Gingka and sunk both of them deeper into the mud.

"Heh heh. Idiots." Julian said, with a joyful smile on his face.

* * *

They also played some basketball.

"I choose Klaus." Julian said.

"I choose Kyoya." Masamune said.

"I choose Tsubasa."

"I choose Helios."

"I choose Hikaru."

"I choose Wales."

"I choose Gingka."

"I choose Sophie."

"I choose Madoka."

"Your gonna get picked last Kenchi." Yu giggled.

"How are you so su-"

"I choose Yu."

"And I'll have... Kenta." Masamune said, pouting.

The Game Began.

Madoka got hold of the ball, she instantly tried to shoot, she was so close to the hoop! Oh no! She jumped too high, and she was about to fall on her head until.

Kyoya saved her. She landed right into Kyoya's arms. Her cheeks were as red as roses, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Kyoya..."

"You alright?" Kyoya asked.  
"I'm... I'm fine. Thank you." Madoka praised. Kyoya gave her cheek a little stroke, then got hold of the ball and shot against her team.

The game stopped after 15 minutes, because Julian's team was winning 34 - 6.

* * *

Their day wasn't all fun though, because Ryo came and interrupted their lunch.

"Gingka, I need to speak with you, privately." Ryo said. That tone in his voice, it wasn't good.

"Sorry Ryo, I was just about to battle Gingka. You said it yourself, he shouldn't run away from a challenge." Tsubasa said.

"Yes, but that can wait. It's urgent." Ryo said.

"Don't worry, we'll only be a minute or 10." Tsubasa said, he pulled Gingka away from the picnic and ran all the way home.

"What was that about?" Yu said.

"Don't worry... guys, has Tsubasa been acting strange recently?" Ryo asked.

"No, not at all." Kyoya replied.

"Well, if Gingka's ever free, bring him to me, alone." Ryo said.

"Yeah yeah, will do." Kyoya said. Ryo left, and everybody was totally worried.

"Tell me everything." Hikaru said.

"Okay fine. Brace yourselves because I won't be saying it twice." Kyoya growled. He took a deep breath, and then. "Well, Gingka hates Ryo so he secretly moved out and went to Tsubasa's place but Ryo found out except he didn't know that Gingka was at Tsubasa's and now Ryo for whatever reason want's to speak with Gingka so we gotta make sure that that doesn't happen got it?" Kyoya asked.

"No, you spoke way too fast." Kenta said.

"Well I told you that I'm not repeating it!"

"I think he said that Ryo wants to speak with Gingka, and nobody knows why. Gingka moved to Tsubasa's place, away from Ryo." Madoka explained.

* * *

"Tsubasa? Tsubasa!? ... Tsubasa?" Gingka panicked, because Tsubasa wasn't moving. He was just standing, standing doing nothing. He was in the way of his own TV, just standing, blank faced and everything.

* * *

"So, tell me why your doing this again?" Dark Tsubasa asked.

"Because! Team Gan Gan Galaxy is there for each other, you hear!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Liar! You know it, you know that your doing this for your own gain! You know that he owes you, and your going to use that to your advantage, am I right?" Dark Tsubasa said.

"NO! You're wrong! Your just an emotionless tool of evil, you don't know what care is! Your just darkness!" Tsubasa shouted.

"No matter how much you try, I won't go away."

"Stop trying to deceive me! I told you once, I'm not you! GET OUT!" Tsubasa yelled, pushing aside his dark self, back into reality once again.

* * *

"Tsubasa?" Gingka asked.

"What's going on here?" Tsubasa questioned. His eyes scanned the room, he looked around his house, searching for nothing.

"Don't you remember? It happened about 2 minutes ago, you got me away from my fathe- dad." Gingka said.

"I did? I don't even remember..."

**A/N: Quick update? Yeah, I know, I'm so cool. Not really, this story, well actually I am, failing. I think my writing skills are decreasing, but I seriously don't know why, ya know. I hope that the Ryo part wasn't awkward, I tried, I really did. I don't even think that the Gingka and Ryo relationship makes sense. I'm going to have to explain more in the next chapter, I've already got an idea in my head. ****Also, don't feel dumb if you're confused about the Dark Tsubasa scene, it was complicated, but within a few chapters you should understand it. About the previous chapter, don't think that I'm going to abandon it, that whole thing about Ziggurat, Saya, and Faust is coming back. And Jack is a secret. Time to start replying!  
**

**Lord Fan of Awakening: Hello Awakening lover. The word 'said', it's just natural I guess, can't avoid it. First: YOU CAN'T STOP FANTASY WORLD! Second: YOU CAN'T STOP FANTASY WORLD! Third: Why do Fire Emblem, when you can do more Fantasy World? Fourth: DON'T STOP FANTASY WORLD!**

**BlackCatNeko999: You have a really long profile. Really long. But thanks for reviewing, it makes me want to update.**

** : You can? I thought it was one of the worst chapters, but thank you.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: Those words will be revealed, far far on in really later chapters. Near the conclusion. I do these things to tease.**

**Starlit Skyline: I like how your insistent, I'll take those notes and it'll help my chapters. Now, I'll explain it to you. The part that said (Saya Speaking) was just Saya, the character speaking. And if you don't understand what she said, she was talking about how she is going to end Beyblade and nobody can stop her, it sounded really posh because that's her style. The part that said (Random Speaker) was when anyone was speaking, any character, so basically, Saya wasn't the one talking all the time. I hope that made sense.**

**Everyone: I guess I shouldn't worry about said SO MUCH, but I'll try to keep it used the least(although it's never going to happen.)**


	19. Broken Hope

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Gingka asked, his emotions slowly turned to worrying.

"I said I don't know what you mean red dude!" Tsubasa replied. His expression and tone had a noticeable change. He also did things for from normal, like sticking his finger into his ear, or up his nose. Gingka was outright disgusted immediately, but still had to find out what was going on.

"Are you playing around Tsubasa?" Gingka questioned again, trying to hope that Tsubasa did not actually just forget everything out of the blue.

"Naahhh maaate." Tsubasa said. He leaned forwards a little too. It looked as if he was drunk, which he was not, and Gingka knew that he wasn't into that type of things.

"Tsubasa... I think I should call the hospital, and then our friends." Gingka suggested, although Tsubasa didn't listen. He was scanning the room, as if he had never been in his own home before. Once in a while he picked up some pillows, and stared at the pattern on them. It sure was a fancy pattern, but not something Tsubasa would be new too. Gingka was getting really worried at this point. He was thinking of some word, a word that would snap Tsubasa back into reality. It hit him! Eagle. That should do it. His pet and bey, Eagle. Although, Gingka still wanted to know why Tsubasa would call his pet the name of the real animal.

"Hey Tsubasa... Eagle was getting burnt, because a gang grabbed him or her or IT and pulled THAT THING towards a fire." Gingka couldn't help but smirk when he said that, but sadly Tsubasa didn't care. He started toying with the remote, like a real youngster.

"Eagle is at the vet, he is currently dying!" Gingka yelled, hoping to get a burst from Tsubasa. But no. Nothing. Hope was pretty much lost for Gingka. His next option, call the ambulance.

_5 Minutes Later_

'That' group was looking at Tsubasa go into the ambulance. The green haired lion guy (Kyoya of course) sighed. He didn't see it coming. Nobody saw it coming. A tear managed to escape the eye of Hikaru. She was caught up on the wonder if Tsubasa wouldn't remember her, after they just started dating. It was a surprise that hit her in the face. Yu was incredibly sad too, his 'eagle man' didn't know him anymore either. 'Eagle man' couldn't by him ice cream, or play with him EVEN when he didn't want too.

The flashing lights of the ambulance raided the street. The sunlight suddenly disappeared, dampening everyone's emotions. The sky became cloudy, and small hints that rain was coming occurred. Gingka and Yu sat in the ambulance that was driving to the hospital, and the others hoped for good.

* * *

Hikaru already visited Tsubasa twice today, and it was getting late. It was already too dark to see what was ahead of you, but she couldn't get Tsubasa off of her chest. She was hurting her thoughts by thinking too much. It was silent around the area. Every step Hikaru took, the sound of a soft splash could be heard. She walked slowly to her house, now and then still wanting to turn back to the hospital.

She still had minutes left of walking before she was in secure protection at her home, but she didn't care. She would sleep outside for a day, just to hear Tsubasa say 'I love you' to her. She was sure that he was going to say it before, until the Garcia's interrupted. She forced herself to stop thinking, so she could fall asleep when she got home. Hikaru only thought more, about the future and Tsubasa. Her mind was revolving around him rapidly. Too late. She should've stopped earlier! Her hair was clutched tightly, and she was pulled off the ground by another tall man... or boy. She could only scream help for a second, until a hand was wrapped around her lips. She was so scared that her tears fell quick enough to make a river in one minute. The other guy didn't care though.

"Easy now. I'm not going to hurt you, but you're coming with me. I've got things to talk about." The man said, he sounded reasonable, but Hikaru couldn't help but cry more. She didn't struggle to release herself either, she knew that it would make things worse. She was alone at night, nobody could save her. The best she could do was hope. Hope that nothing harmful or emotionally painful was heading in her direction.

**A/N: AAA! Why did I do this to you Hikaru! Oh well, can't turn back now. I'm not going to give hints about what happens next, just to annoy my fans. Anyway, I apologize for the late update, I couldn't think of ideas. One night before school, I just started typing and then the idea of Hikaru's... came up. Poor Tsubasa, you forgot everything. Blame the reviewer DON'T BLAME HIM/HER! I mean it this time, I'm going to try to update quickly if I get a considerable amount of reviews. Speaking of reviews, time to reply to them.**

**BlackCatNeko999: NO NO NO! Don't shorten it, that's what makes your profile epic and unique. 34 to 6. Yup, the teams were that unfair.**

**Starlit Skyline: I like surprises! You suggested amnesia? I totally forgot! Well, I guess it counts as your idea too. No, please go into lecture mode more. I suck at writing, I need the CnC.**

**Lord Fan of Awakening: I remember watching a parody of Phoenix Wright that was made about 3 or 4 years ago. It mentioned that Fire Emblem was a game, where you make people or something like that. Am I wright... get it? But am I right? ANYWAY, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE FANTASY WORLD! ONE OF YOUR BEST STORIES!**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: *cries* I WAS TOO LATE *cries* You don't have a great reaction for Faust *cries more*. Dark Tsubasa will never go my friend.**

**Skydancing Dragon: Thanks for the advice, I need it. And thanks for the complement too. As for rushing the action, sorry. I get impatient and rush. I hope I didn't do that in this chapter.**


	20. You guys YOUR UNACCEPTABLE!

I'm glaring at the darkness that lies before me. The first thoughts that circle through my head are, 'Where am I?'. Through a thick window on my left, I a see the sunlight. Just how did I end up here? I remember only a little. The fear. Pain. Anger. Loneliness. Sadness. I was... scared. Where is that man? How long will I be here? If only those movies were true, and somebody 'ought to come rescue me.

* * *

Five minutes and I'm already feeling some sort of anxiety. My feelings are sliced, as I feel someone touch my blue silk hair. I gain a soft stroke, but I still can't see the man behind me. I'm such an impatient girl, I want him to talk already, maybe I'd recognize the voice. Now I scan the room. After a short time, I came to an easy conclusion. I'm an a small room, one table, two chairs. It's like an interrogation place, except it has light shining through a window. The walls look old and cracked. This is making me even more worried. Why did it have to be me? Couldn't it be someone else that felt this. Trouble always knows the route to me, somehow...

* * *

...

* * *

"Hmm... where am I?" Is that thought that blows softly like wind through my small mind. I glare up at the yellow light above me, and think as hard as I can about where I am. I can tell that I'm on a bed, but on that TV Camera, I see a few people that look a couple years younger than me. One with red hair, another with green hair, a taller one with green hair, somebody with a green shirt and black hair, and a girl with brownish hair. I think I remember the first one... G... Gi-no. Gan... Jenga? That second one... Kem... Kinto? Why can I remember these names, but not anything about them. And why am I in a bed, that's the real question. I'm wearing blue all over, and something is attached to each side of my head. I wish somebody would tell me why. I'm so confused. I feel like I'm losing myself, like darkness is creeping over me.

* * *

"Keh heh heh! You saw me- NO. Let's say... you observed me..." Dark Tsubasa said.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, but I can remember you perfectly! Why are you back again, I thought that you were gone!" Tsubasa snapped, he wanted to show that he wasn't scared, but he was.

"You thought I was gone forever? Nobody is perfect idiot, everyone's darkness is still there. Also, you should stop trying to hide your fear for me, I'll say it one more time. _**You are me**_. So there's no point in trying to hide anything from me."

Tsubasa knew that his dark self was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Everybody has darkness.

"Then let me ask you this, why are you here? Why did you suddenly want to come out again?"

"To annoy you, after all, that's what darkness is like right? Those guys you saw on the screen, you say you remember them? Would you like me to remind you?" Dark Tsubasa grinned, an evil grin.

"Go ahead." Tsubasa didn't even think this time, did he not know that Dark Tsubasa was DARK? Lies could easily be told from him.

"Enlighten me, dark-self."

"I'd rather not enlighten you, I'm just going to tell you the truth. By now, you should know that you're in a hospital. All of them, they put you in this hospital. The truth is, they are YOUR enemies. They are trying to destroy you and Eagle, if you don't stop them, don't you know how bad you'll feel? Did I also tell you that you're stronger than them? Before you do anything stupid, here are there names. Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and you find out the rest on your own. Your lucky I'm on your side today, I'm quite bored." Dark Tsubasa lectured. He grinned again, that sinister grin. Then he waved goodbye.

* * *

...

* * *

Hikaru was shocked to say the LEAST. She was still scared, because the guy before her looked serious. But still, she couldn't believe it.

"Da Xiang!?"

* * *

...

* * *

"I really hope Tsubasa gets better soon." Yu said. Everybody nodded stating that they agreed, except Masamune.

"How exactly did this start Gingka? How'd he forget everything? Did you wack him with a pole or something?" Masamune asked.

"If anyone was going to wack him with a pole, it'd be me." Helios said.

"NO IT'D BE ME!" Kyoya shouted. Awkward silence.

That silence was killed, because Tsubasa was standing before them.

"Idiots... I'll... get rid of all of you." Tsubasa said. His bey and launcher were ready for battle, and when he slowly lifted his head up, you could see the red darkness gleaming out of his eyes.

**A/N: I'm sorry people! I am sorry for disappointing you with a late update, I'm getting busier because of school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, two cliffhangers, and I hope you were just as surprised as I was. When I was writing this I thought, 'What am I turning this story into?'. I even still regret some chapters, anyway, I want a lot of reviews, because this seemed like a good chapter in my opinion. And did you see the similarity with Hikaru and Tsubasa's beginning scene? I'm smart like that XD. Time to answer some reviews!  
**

**FIRST REVIEWER! STEP FORWARD!**

**Lord Fan of Awakening: I meant, Phoenix 'WRIGHT' parody. Am I 'WRIGHT'? And in that parody, there was a game that I think you were talking about, I could be wrong. By the way Lord Fan of Awakening... it's almost summer time. :) **

**BlackCatNeko999: That guy is now revealed. And it'll be a long time before you find out why he forgot everything, by the way, THANKS FOR ENCOURAGING ME.  
**

**THIRD REVIEWER! PLEASE ENTER THE SPOTLIGHT! (I'm getting crazier each day.)**

**The-Silver-Butterfly150: Enthusiastic as always, I love that. I might check out game of thrones too, but I'm always so busy.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z: I want so many things in one story, I did it on purpose.**

**FOURTH REVIEW! SHOW USE YOUR STUFF! (Okay I'll stop now.)**

**Starlit Skyline: I always appreciate your way of improving my writing, I need it a lot. Actually, I took some of it and made this chapter, which is why I feel like this one was good.**

**Kevin: ... It's here now.**

**Aridai Tremon: Muchas gracias, estoy haciendo español en la escuela, así que sé lo que has dicho. ¿Tienes ganas de los próximos capítulos?**

**(That guy spoke Spanish, which I'm learning in school.)**


End file.
